Toon Bands
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cartoon Network City decides to hold a first annual Toon Band competition with special guests such as The Impossibles, The Chan Clan, Josie and the Pussycats, and more! Cindy and her friends then form their own band together through the power of music and friendship, especially when Brianna's old rival, Shelly Tanner is also going to compete, which is challenging enough.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day out in Cartoon Network City. Pops was shown putting up a poster on the wall and then walked back to his diner. Cindy and Eddy were shown to be walking together, chatting along, until the girl noticed the poster.

"Hey Eddy, look at this," Cindy said before she read the poster. " _'Come to the 1st Annual Toon Band hosted by Bugs Bunny with bands coming over such as: The Impossibles, Josie and the Pussycats, Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids, The Chan Clan, The Neptunes, The Hex Girls, and Puffy AmiYumi, to compete to win the trophy and the cash prize of $1,000. Other contestants are allowed to join, and sign-ups are down in City Hall. The contest starts Saturday at 7:00'_."

"$1,000?!" Eddy asked eagerly as he had money signs in his eyes.

Cindy rolled her eyes slightly to that, but didn't say anything. "I didn't know the Chan Clan played music anyway..." She then said.

"Cindy, you know what we should do?" Eddy prompted.

"Uh, watch the bands play?" Cindy guessed.

"Let's make our own band, we can be managers; I'll split the money with you." Eddy offered.

"Uh, I don't know about that..." Cindy said.

"Come on, Cin, have a sense of adventure..." Eddy said, putting his arm around her. "What could happen?"

"I doubt Jo is gonna let you drive her car if you get her in the band." Cindy replied.

"I don't care about that; I care about winning," Eddy told her. "Don't you want to be famous?"

"That sounds kinda nice." Cindy had to admit.

"Then come on!" Eddy told her before pulling her arm and taking the poster with them.

"Whoa!" Cindy gasped in surprise and accidentally fell in a mud puddle beside two blonde kids. "Oh... Sorry..."

"Hey, don't worry about it, chica~" The blonde girl replied, sounding quite hip and trendy and smiled.

"Do you need any help?" The blonde boy asked.

"Sure, thank you." Cindy told them.

The two blonde kids soon helped her up.'

"Say, aren't you those Shuttleworth twins, Bunny and Bunsen?" Cindy asked.

"That would be us, my dear," The blonde boy smiled like a gentleman. "Oh, is that a poster for something downtown?"

"Yeah, it's something for a Toon Band, you guys wanna check it out?" Cindy smiled, showing them the poster.

The Shuttleworth twins then looked to the poster and gasped at it slightly.

"Is something the matter, you guys?" Cindy asked her new friends.

"Oh... Nothing... Nice meeting ya though, kid... You got an ID or what? We might have to hang sometime in Groove Central." Bunny asked, using slang.'

"Uhh...?" Cindy blinked.

"She wants to know your name." Bunsen explained.

"Oh, I'm Cindy." Cindy smiled to the blonde twins.

"That's a groovy name." Bunny smiled back.

"Uh, thank you." Cindy said.

"And who's that little fella beside you?" Bunsen asked.

"That's my friend, Eddy Sampson." Cindy said.

"That's nice, well, we'd hate to go down Splitsville in a dash, but we gotta jet, K?" Bunny replied.

Cindy blinked, feeling confused again.

"We gotta go home, we'll catch ya later, my friend." Bunsen told Cindy.

The Shuttleworth twins then walked away as Eddy and Cindy just looked at each other in confusion.

"Did you get that?" Cindy asked.

"Nope." Eddy said.

"Come on, let's get to the others." Cindy suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Eddy said.

The two of them soon walked off while the twins mysteriously disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others soon met up at Eddy's house.

"No, absolutely not, I refuse to be in some silly band!" Jo glared. "What am I, from some kind of cheesy 70's cartoon?!"

"Come on, Jo, think about how famous you'll be." Cindy said.

"I said no, and when I say no, I mean no." Jo glared firmly.

"I told you." Cindy said to Eddy.

"Are you sure...?" Eddy asked Jo.

"YES!" Jo replied.

"Are you sure you're-" Eddy was about to ask.

"If you do that 'Are you sure?' game with me, I swear I'll kick you into the next continent." Jo warned.

"Okay, okay, just calm down." Cindy said.

Jo just folded her arms, muttering under her breath.

"Come on, Jo, we're talking $1,000 here!" Eddy replied.

"Oh, why didn't you just say so?" Jo said. "In that case..."

Eddy looked eager at first.

"Heck, no!" Jo replied. "I don't make music, alright?"

"But..." Eddy frowned.

"I'm not a fighter, I'm not a musician like Elvis over here." Jo said.

Trent looked at her while tuning his guitar.

"No offense." Jo said.

"Eh." Trent shrugged.

"I'm out of here..." Jo said before walking off.

"What if Justine told you to do it?" Eddy asked.

"Eddy, forget it, she's not interested." Cindy told him.

"Justine, aren't you gonna say something to her?" Eddy asked the shy beauty.

"No, I'm not her boss," Justine told him. "If she doesn't want to, then she doesn't have to."

"That's a good girl," Cindy approved before asking, "Do you want to be apart of the band?"

"Sure." Justine accepted.

"Really? That's cool!" Eddy beamed. "You get to play the tambourine!"

"Uh... Why?" Justine asked.

"Don't you see most of those bands?" Eddy asked. "Most of them have the cute girl on tambourine."

Cindy and Justine just both shared a look of deadpan to him.

"Trent?" Eddy invited.

"Sure." Trent nodded.

"So, what instrument would you play?" Cindy asked Justine.

"She could play the tambourine." Eddy suggested.

"Eddy, please, let her pick." Cindy told him.

"Tambourine?" Eddy asked.

"Shut up about the tambourine already!" Cindy told him. "Justine?"

"My uncle once taught me how to play ukulele." Justine smiled.

"Justine, no offense and everything, but this isn't Hawaii, so I think you should play the-" Eddy began.

"Hush!" Cindy scolded him.

Eddy grumbled to that.

"You think just because I'm Hawaiian I picked the ukulele?" Justine glared in slight offense. "I happened to choose it because it reminds me of when I was a little girl with Justin and we had simple and happy lives!"

"Just ignore him, he suffers from Foot in the Mouth Disease." Cindy smirked.

"Hey!" Eddy glared while Cindy snickered to that. "Fine, you can play it, but you better not mess up! Who else wants to play?"

"I can play the guitar." Trent offered which was an obvious choice for him.

"Good, good." Eddy nodded to that.

Cindy then pulled out her notebook and wrote this down. "Kinda obvious for you actually." Cindy teased Trent.

"Yeah, I guess." Trent smiled bashfully.

"I can play the Bass." June said.

"All right, now we're getting there." Eddy nodded.

"Ma taught me how to play the drums when I was a kid." Duncan said.

"Good... Good..." Cindy said.

"Cindy, do you play an instrument?" Eddy asked.

"In my old hometown, I played the recorder for Music Class, but I wasn't really good." Cindy said bashfully.

"Question?" Brianna raised her hand.

"Yes, Bri?" Cindy replied.

"You said that The Neptunes were entering, right?" Brianna asked.

"Yeah?" Cindy replied.

"Isn't there a black-haired girl in that group?" Brianna asked.

"Yeah, her name is Shelly Tanner," Eddy said. "She plays the tambourine, Cindy!"

"Ah, get over it," Cindy rolled her eyes at him before looking back. "Why do you ask, Bri?"

"She went to Coolsville Elementary with me," Brianna glared. "I always hated her because she was always taunting me and making fun of me just 'cuz I'm not famous like her!"

"Ooh..." Cindy winced.

"It really stinks..." Brianna complained.

"Hmm... It might be hard to get you two away from each other, but try to ignore her for right now, okay?" Cindy suggested.

"I'd like to be in the band though." Brianna said.

"Oh, um, okay, what do you play?" Cindy asked.

"I used to play the keyboard in elementary school." Brianna told her.

"Do you think you can still play?" Cindy asked.

"Talent doesn't go away, it just happens." Brianna smiled.

"Okay, sounds good to me, anyone else?" Cindy replied.

"I heard Sockhead play the trumpet the other day." Eddy said.

"My mother suggested it." Double D added.

"I guess at least it's better than that pedal steel guitar." Cindy said.

"Tell me about it." Double D agreed.

"I can play the violin!" Ed blurted out, looking like he was about to play the instrument.

"NO!" Everyone else panicked.

"Yaaay!" Dee Dee beamed.

Ed was about to play it. Cindy took the violin and put it in the closet.

"But I have to practice, Mom said so!" Ed said.

"Oh, you can, but, uh, Ed, your violin playing is more of for... The finalé." Cindy told him.

"Great, as long as I'm not last." Ed smiled which made Cindy roll her eyes to that.

"Okay, I think we've got our band," Eddy said. "Now, grab your gear and we'll meet up at Cindy's house to practice."

"My house?" Cindy glanced at him.

"Yeah, why not?" Eddy asked.

"My mother runs a Bed & Breakfast, we might have guests." Cindy reminded him.

"That's even better, an audience," Eddy smiled. "I'm sure that they'll love some music."

Cindy just sighed as she felt like that wouldn't work out very well. "Let me talk to Mom first, okay?" she then said.

"All right." Eddy said.

* * *

Everyone then went back to do what they were doing before practicing. Brianna and Trent were soon walking together to go and get something to eat.

"So, you and Shelly?" Trent asked his girlfriend.

"I never liked her and I never will!" Brianna huffed.

"Settle down, Bri..." Trent said. "I'm sure it's not all that bad."

"Not that bad?!" Brianna growled as she pulled on her hair. "It was a nightmare!"

"Surely you had some fun then..." Trent said. "Besides, wasn't that when you first met Daphne, Fred, and Velma too?"

"That was the best moment of my life." Brianna smiled as she remembered when she first met Mystery Inc.

"Who knows? You might not even see her." Trent soothed.

"I don't know, Trent," Brianna sighed. "I just hope that I don't have to ever see her ugly face this week." She then didn't see that she soon bumped into another teenage girl with long black hair, in a pink top, a pink skirt over with pink pants, and yellow boots.

"Bri, are you okay?" Trent asked out of concern.

"I'm fine, I guess..." Brianna replied. "I'm sorry, I didn't see where I was going..."

"Clumsy little Brianna Smith... Pity... I thought you'd grow out of this phase." The black-haired girl replied.

Brianna narrowed her eyes as she recognized this girl instantly. "Shelly Tanner..."

" _That's_ Shelly?!" Trent gasped.

"And who's this handsome devil?" Shelly smirked to Trent.

" _My_ boyfriend!" Brianna glared.

"Really now?" Shelly asked.

"Yes, and he'll never love you!" Brianna glared as she protected Trent. "You'll never steal him from me!"

"Oh, I can't imagine why you'd think I'd do such a thing," Shelly pouted. "And here I thought I could try to apologize to you because I was quite rude to you when we were kids."

"Oh, really? Like when you said I'd never be successful like you, Shelly?!" Brianna snorted. "Well, guess what? I saved the world with my friends and solve mysteries with Mystery Inc! I almost died some times because we fought werecats, a crazy warlock with a witch ancestor, and we even helped KISS save the world for God's sake! So, how do you like that?!"

"Brianna..." Trent said.

"Don't 'Brianna' me!" Brianna replied. "She's just trying to make herself look good so I look crazy! She always does this!"

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? We were just dumb kids back then," Shelly said. "Just give me a chance and I'll prove myself."

Brianna was about to say something, but Trent soon put his hand on her shoulder.

"I may not know her as well as you do, but I think we should give her a chance," Trent suggested. "Maybe she's changed."

"But..." Brianna said.

"We gave Alexandra a chance, didn't we?" Trent reminded. "So, I think that Shelly deserves a second chance too. Please, for me, Bri?"

Brianna looked at him and sighed. "Fine... I'll give her a chance... For you..." She then said.

Shelly grinned and held out her hand so that Brianna could shake it.

Brianna glanced at her hand and then shook it. "You better not lie to me, because I will know." she then warned her rival.

"No worries, really," Shelly smiled. "Oh, what a beautiful city you live in!"

"Erm... Thanks." Brianna replied.

"I heard that you and your band are entering this contest?" Trent said to Shelly.

"Oh, yes, we're about ready for it," Shelly smiled. "Biff is just checking us in to the hotel."

Brianna kept a glance to Shelly as they all talked.

"Well, it'll be nice, we're gonna have our own band." Trent said.

"Oh, do you all have a name?" Shelly asked. "That's nice of you to have your own band~"

"Not yet, but we'll figure it out," Trent said. "Say, are all of the major bands coming here?"

"Some of them," Shelly replied. "I just saw Josie and the Pussycats pull up into the hotel after I left."

"We should let you get settled in," Trent said. "Have you met Dakota yet? Her father owns the hotel."

"Is she that little girl on the portraits in the lobby?" Shelly asked.

"Well, that was Dakota when she was a little girl, but yeah, that's her, she's a teenager now." Trent replied.

"Yeah, she seems pretty cool," Shelly said. "Well, I gotta get going to practice. See you guys later, and good luck."

Trent smiled and waved. "See, Bri? She's nice, you had nothing to worry about."

"I guess you're right." Brianna shrugged.

"She's probably changed now," Trent smiled. "Say, you wanna go see Josie and the gang?"

"Sure!" Brianna smiled back.

Trent and Brianna soon went to go and see Josie and her friends.

"I can't believe they bought it... I should've been an actress." Shelly smirked to herself before hiding away for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**_At the Cartoon Network Hotel..._**

"Thanks for letting me come with you guys," Tabitha smiled to her sister and older friends. "It's nice to see you again after you let me go to school in Nicktoons High so that I could be in Frida's band."

"It's no problem, and I'm so proud of you," Josie smiled back. "Even Mom and Dad are happy for you."

Tabitha then giggled and hugged her older sister.

"Alright, we're all checked in." Alan told the girls.

"Did you order room service to get us a room?" Melody asked.

"Melody, room service is what they do when they bring food to your room." Valerie told the blonde girl.

"Ooh, could I get some chocolate pudding?" Melody giggled. "I always eat that before bed."

"Boy, it still feels really weird to travel without Alexandra." Josie commented.

"For everyone's sake in this city, I hope she's happy here." Alexander said to the girls.

"Oh, look, here comes Room Service." Melody smiled as she pointed to Brianna and Trent who were coming.

"No, Melody, that's-" Alan was about to say before doing a double take. "Hey! It's Trent and Brianna."

"Hey, gang." Brianna smiled.

"Long time no see." Josie smiled back.

Brianna and Trent hugged Josie and the gang, talking to them as they were catching up.

* * *

"I can't keep up with all these guests, Dakota!" The Red Guy glared to the teenage girl.

"You know what Daddy said..." Dakota reminded him. "You're in charge until he gets back from Paris with my aunt."

"But-!" The Red Guy replied.

"Do you want to get your paycheck?" Dakota replied.

The Red Guy grumbled in defeat to that.

"That's what I thought." Dakota crossed her arms with a smirk.

There was soon a great white shark shown, walking on land.

"SHARK!" The Red Guy panicked. "LAND SHARK!"

"That's Jabberjaw." Dakota reminded him.

"But we don't allow pets!" The Red Guy replied.

"He's here for The Toon Band contest." Dakota said.

"We don't allow pets." The Red Guy repeated.

"I am the daughter of the owner of this hotel and I say he can stay!" Dakota replied. "Now don't make me call Daddy!"

"Eh, pets are alright." The Red Guy smiled nervously.

"That's what I thought." Dakota replied firmly.

The Red Guy just chuckled nervously to the blonde heiress.

"Ah, The Neptunes, welcome to the Cartoon Network Hotel." Dakota smiled.

"Thanks, you have us down?" Biff asked about their reservation.

"Why, yes, we do," Dakota nodded. "We have you down for Room 200 for the guys and Room 201 for the girls."

"Thanks," Bubbles giggled. "We owe you one."

"You don't have to do that, this is a hotel after all." Dakota smiled to the brunette girl.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, great, now quit your jabbering and give us the keys." Shelly said impatiently.

"Rude much?" Dakota pouted.

"I've got things to do." Shelly replied.

Dakota rolled her eyes to that and soon gave Biff and Shelly their keys.

"Hey Biff, can I walk around town for a bit while we get settled in?" Jolene asked her big brother.

"Sure, but don't go too far away, we need to practice." Biff told her.

Jolene soon did a jump like a ballerina and spun around before she took her soccer ball and decided to kick around as she walked along the streets of Cartoon Network City.

"She's cute," Dakota smiled. "Sometimes I wish I had a little sister."

"She plays the saxophone." Biff smiled back.

"Ooh, that's amazing." Dakota admired.

* * *

Jolene was walking around town, meeting a few people, then she heard music playing which made her curious and she peaked behind the bushes. She saw The Chan Clan practicing with Stanley on guitar, Suzie on tambourine, Henry on the drums , Alan on the oboe, and even Tom on the trombone.

"Hmm..." Jolene smiled as she came a little closer to listen to the music. The music made her dance a little because it sounded quite good to her.

They continued to play for a while and then stopped until they heard clapping.

"Oh, we have an audience." Tom smiled.

"That was amazing!" Jolene smiled back to the Chan siblings.

"Thanks, who are you?" Henry replied.

"Jolene Cook: I'm a part of the Neptunes." Jolene introduced.

"Jolene, that's a nice name, were you named after the song?" Suzie giggled.

"I'm not sure, but very funny." Jolene smiled back.

Alan soon looked at her with a goofy smile.

"I heard about your band, you guys sing pretty good." Henry smiled.

"Heh, thanks," Jolene smiled back. "I love being on tour with everyone, but it's good to take a small break, even if we're only visiting for a big contest in your city."

"You play soccer?" Stanley asked.

"When I'm not practicing, you guys play?" Jolene asked as she played with her ball.

"I do!" Anne replied happily.

"Oh, Anne, don't you know that soccer's not for women?" Alan said to his sister.

"Uh, hello?" Jolene narrowed her eyes slightly.

Alan looked over.

"I play soccer... That's why I was asking." Jolene told him as he seemed to say something stupid in front of the girl he seemed to have a crush on.

"Oh, man, I'm so sorry." Alan said sheepishly.

Anne and Jolene both rolled their eyes to Alan.

"Wanna play?" Jolene smiled to Anne.

"Totally!" Anne smiled back. "Let me get my ball first."

"Okay." Jolene replied.

"Uh... Um... Uh... I..." Alan said as he came to Jolene to apologize about what he said, but he felt distracted by his beauty.

"Yes, can I help you?" Jolene asked, a bit annoyed.

"Uh... Sorry about what I said?" Alan smiled nervously to the brunette girl.

"Whatever, just make sure you watch it next time, capiche?" Jolene warned.

"Uh, yeah, sure..." Alan said.

"Come on, let's do some drills," Jolene said to Anne with a smile. "Where's your park?"

"Follow me." Anne smiled back.

The two of them soon left while Alan looked a bit unfortunate. A hooded figure wandered down the streets as they left and was going somewhere as she held a map close by and was soon seen going to a mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

Bunny and Bunsen were looking at the poster together before looking over as the doorbell rang and a maid answered it. The maid and the figure talked for a moment before the maid allowed the stranger inside and she lowered the hood to show wavy and golden blonde hair.

"Merilee!" The Shuttleworth twins beamed before hugging her and sharing cheek kisses with her.

"Hey, guys, I missed you so much." Merilee smiled.

"So have we," Bunsen smiled back. "I can't believe that you're here."

"This is mondo 'some." Bunny smiled.

"Good to see you guys," Merilee smiled back. "I gotta meet the others at the hotel later, but I figured we could hang out a little and maybe have some dinner at home."

"That sounds groovy." Bunny smiled.

"We saw a poster about The Toon Band competition and figured that your band would be in it too." Bunsen said.

"Heh... Yeah... We're gonna be there," Merilee chuckled. "I wanted to come see you guys first though. I had to go in disguise so no one would recognize me."

"That's groovy brain power." Bunny approved.

"I hope that you guys win the contest." Bunsen told their sister.

"Totes." Bunny added.

"You guys are so sweet," Merilee smiled to them. "I've missed you so much."

"And we're even gonna have your favorite dinner," Bunsen said. "Chicken and rice with mashed potatoes and gravy."

"My favorite." Merilee beamed.

"Once we told the butler and maid you were back in town, it drove them so bonkers that they had to relish in the kitchen." Bunny said.

"So, how's Mom and Dad?" Merilee asked with a giggle.

"They are going to be so stoked to know that you're here!" Bunny beamed.

"Where are they now?" Merilee asked.

"Dad's in his office and Mom's in the sauna, they'll come down for dinner." Bunsen smiled.

"Awesome," Merilee smiled back. "Say, do you guys wanna see me and my band practice?" she then offered.

"Yeah, they can practice here if they want." Bunny suggested.

"Sounds good to me if it's okay with you guys." Merilee smiled to them both.

"Totes." Bunny smiled back.

Merilee smiled to her little siblings as they smiled back to her.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Pop's Diner, Josie and the gang were sitting with Trent and Brianna, eating lunch.

"So, how's Alexandra?" Josie asked. "Is she still causing trouble?"

"No way," Brianna replied. "Alexandra wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Oh, even flies seem to bother Alexandra, that's a bummer." Melody frowned stupidly.

"Really?" Valerie asked. "Are you sure?"

"We're sure, and she even has a boyfriend," Trent said. "She's dating Henry Chan now."

"Aw, well, I think it's nice that Alexandra found a boyfriend," Josie smiled. "Maybe now she'll settle down when I tell her the news that Alan and I are an official couple."

"Congrats, you guys." Brianna approved.

"And she's not the only one," Tabitha smiled innocently. "Alexandra and Valerie are dating too."

"Tabby!" Valerie called out.

"What? Was that a secret?" Tabitha smiled bashfully.

"Congratulations, you guys." Trent smiled back.

"Thanks, but I feel bad for the poor soul that got stuck with my sister." Alexander said.

"Alexander!" Josie scolded.

"What? What'd I say?" Alexander smiled sheepishly.

"Say, do you guys know anything about a green creature that's in this here city?" Alan asked Brianna and Trent.

"Erm... Green creature?" The couple replied.

"Yeah, you know, it's big and green and stuff..." Alan told them like it was obvious. "It's at least 11 feet tall and destroys a lot of stuff like a monster."

Brianna and Trent looked at each other nervously.

"Are you sure?" Brianna asked.

"I'm positive." Alan replied.

"Heh... That's a funny story, Alan." Trent smiled nervously.

"So, Josie, you miss your sister?" Brianna asked to change the subject.

"Oh, a lot of the time, but she calls me at least once a day." Josie smiled.

"Yeah, she even said that I could be in the concert with her." Tabitha smiled back.

"How are The Atomic Sombreros then?" Trent asked. "Eddy asks about them a lot."

"We're all good, and I like staying with Frida and her family," Tabitha said. "Though, sometimes I wish her sisters would butt out and that her dad would be nicer to Manny."

"I usually visit whenever I can." Josie added.

"Any cute boys in your school?" Brianna smirked playfully to Tabitha.

"Well... There's one boy..." Tabitha blushed. "I like him, but I don't even know if he recognizes me."

"Who is it?" Brianna asked. "I can help you."

"This should be interesting." Valerie giggled.

"All right..." Tabitha said. "It's... Ned Bigby."

"Ned Bigby?" Brianna asked.

"He's a very interesting boy, especially when he helps his friends out when they have trouble with school." Tabitha smiled while blushing about the boy she liked.

"Does he like you back?" Brianna asked.

"I don't know, I'm hoping that he does." Tabitha said shyly.

"Is he over that girl Suzie Crabgrass?" Josie asked her little sister.

"He said at lunch last week that it was just a crush and when they kissed, he didn't feel anything, so I might have a chance." Tabitha blushed.

"We wish you the best." Brianna smiled.

"Thanks, Bri." Tabitha smiled back.

"Bet it's good to be back in school." Josie smiled to her sister.

"You can take my homework if you want." Tabitha smirked playfully.

* * *

Everyone then laughed after lunch and then they left as they decided to practice their music.

"Good luck, you guys." Josie wished.

"You too, may the best band win." Trent replied.

"We plan to." Josie teased as she went with Alan, Valerie and Tabitha back to the hotel.

"See ya." Tabitha waved.

"Buh-bye." Melody giggled and walked away from them.

"I'm sure you don't need to practice." Brianna told Trent with a chuckle.

"Right, now, come on, we better get back to practice before Eddy throws a hissy fit." Trent chuckled back.

They soon went off to go practice as Josie went back to the hotel with the others.

* * *

Duncan soon came out of the house with Abby until a certain girl snuck up behind him and covered his eyes with her hands and shushed Abby for right now. Abby smirked back and then nodded.

"Okay, Abby, what are you doing?" Duncan asked. "You giving me a surprise? 'Cuz, it's not my birthday."

Abby just snickered, but covered her mouth.

"Aw, come on, Duncan, I thought you'd recognize me by now." Dusk smirked.

"Dusk?!" Duncan asked.

"Who else would I be?" Dusk smirked to him.

"Hey, great to see you, I feel like we haven't seen you since Australia." Duncan smiled to her.

"Yeah, I missed you guys a lot." Dusk admitted.

"I take it that you're in the contest too?" Abby asked the group.

"Yeah, we wouldn't miss it." Dusk nodded.

"Where are Luna and Thorn?" Abby asked.

"In the van, I asked them to stop here for a minute." Dusk chuckled.

"We're entering the contest too." Duncan replied.

"You are?" Dusk asked before getting an idea. "Let me guess: Eddy's idea."

"You got it." Abby nodded.

"I should've known..." Dusk rolled her eyes. "You got a name yet?"

"No, but I like The Wild Wolves." Duncan said.

"That fits you guys." Dusk commented.

"Thanks." Duncan smiled.

"Sure," Dusk smirked. "I ever tell you guys how Luna, Thorn, and I became The Hex Girls?"

"No." Abby and Duncan replied.

"How did you?" Abby asked.

"Well... It's kind of a long story." Dusk smiled.

"We got time, so lay it on us." Duncan said to his girlfriend.

Janet glared at Dusk and slammed her window shut.

"Guess she's sore about the time I came over for dinner..." Dusk chuckled. "Okay, anyway, Luna, Thorn, and I were all kinda loners."

"No surprises there." Abby teased.

"Shut up," Dusk smirked back. "We all kinda didn't fit in around Oakhaven Junior High with anybody, but one day, we all got stuck in detention together. Thorn had a killer CD by Marilyn Manson, and we all decided to listen together. Eventually, we had something in common, and we all kinda found ourselves, and changed our looks. Thorn and Luna's parents kinda freaked when they changed themselves, but neither one of us cared because we were happy and decided to form our own band."

"Wow, you were a bad person too, huh?" Duncan replied.

"Sort of, but not like you two." Dusk said.

"Pranks?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, but nothing enough to get me kicked out of school, just detention or maybe Suspension and Saturday School." Dusk replied.

"Well, you're still a bad girl to me." Duncan teased.

"Thanks, Mr. Delinquent." Dusk scoffed.

Thorn and Luna soon came out as Dusk took a while.

"Oh, come on, I wasn't gone that long, you guys." Dusk told her bandmates.

"Duncan? Abby?" Luna called.

"Hey cous, it's been a while." Abby smiled.

"It has." Luna smiled back as she hugged her cousins.

"You sure you don't wanna take Janet with ya?" Duncan smirked.

"I think Dusk is a handful enough as it is." Luna smirked back.

Everyone laughed as they went to their separate ways so they could practice their music. They soon came to Cindy's house.

* * *

"Alright, you guys, Mom said we could practice, but it has to be in the garage." Cindy told the others.

"You heard her, you guys, I wanna hear some good music," Eddy told the group. "We need to win this. My money is at stake!"

Cindy looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean, _our_ money." Eddy smiled nervously.

Cindy just rolled her eyes to that before looking back. "Alright, let's get started, we don't have much time."

"But what are we supposed to play?" Brianna asked.

"Anything, but make sure it's an upbeat song." Cindy said.

"We don't have to make up a song on the spot like in World Tour, do we?" Double D asked.

"No, no, just play some music, we'll think of lyrics later." Cindy replied.

"Okay," Trent replied. "One! Two! Three! Four!"

They all then played their music the best that they could. Cindy soon sat down in a director's chair.

* * *

Shelly wore a special suit dress, looking a little nervous, but overheard the music and tried to keep her kitchen stuff from moving off the table due to the vibrating noise. "Oh, my! That's some music." she then commented.

* * *

Eddy and Cindy bobbed their head to the music and even tapped their feet to the music. The others soon continued to play until they stopped.

"That was incredible!" Cindy beamed and clapped.

"Really?" Justine asked.

"I gotta admit, you guys were great on your first try." Eddy nodded.

"Thanks, you guys." Trent said.

"Okay, let's try it again, shall we?" Cindy suggested.

They soon went through a second play-through while Cindy wore her headphones in case the music would get too loud for her.

"I got a feeling that we might win this deal," Eddy commented. Unknown to him, a familiar person soon covered his eyes with a smirk. "Hey! Who turned out the lights?"

"Guess who?~" Frida smiled innocently.

"What the?!" Eddy asked before turning around. "Oh, hi, Frida..." he then did a double take. "FRIDA?!"

"Hey!" Frida grinned.

Eddy laughed and kissed his girlfriend on the lips and even picked her up, spinning her around.

"Okay, okay, put me down." Frida laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Eddy wondered.

"I've been asked to judge the contest from the cartoon god himself: Bugs Bunny." Frida explained.

"You're gonna be a judge?!" Eddy grinned. "That means we're gonna win."

"Uh, sorry, Eddy, but I gotta be fair..." Frida said to him. "I'm sure you'll do just fine though."

"Aww, man!" Eddy complained.

"So, who are the judges going to be?" Cindy asked Frida.

"Well, it's gonna be me, obviously, Sunny Bridges, and for some reason, Daffy Duck." Frida replied.

"Hey, Daffy Duck can be funny," Cindy shrugged. "I liked his cartoon Duck Amuck and he once appeared on The Drew Carey Show."

"Yeah, I guess he does have his fans," Frida shrugged. "Though, I know that you guys will do great."

"Especially with known bands like The Impossibles or Josie and the Pussycats who will probably do better than us." Eddy said.

"Eddy, you shouldn't think like that, it's not good for self-esteem," Cindy said. "If you think you do bad, you'll trick yourself into acting that way, just believe in yourself."

"Oh, you can hear us?" Frida asked.

"I have sensitive hearing, so I'm wearing these headphones for practice," Cindy said. "By the way, Frida, how'd you find my house?"

"Well, I asked your friend Nazz to find out where you lived," Frida replied. "She said she had to go somewhere though; I don't know where."

"Hmm... Odd..." Cindy commented.

"That's okay, right?" Frida asked.

"It's fine by me, you seem cool based on the way Eddy talks about you all the time." Cindy smirked.

"Thanks, I heard about you too, you're Cindy Butler, right?" Frida replied.

"Yeah, that's right." Cindy said.

"Eddy's told me a lot about you, like how you're like a sister to him." Frida replied.

"So I hear..." Cindy said, feeling touched by that since Eddy often told her that himself.

"By the way, I called your mom, and she said I could stay in the guest room with you until I have to go, and she told me to give you something." Frida told Eddy as she took out a bag.

"Ooh, what is it? What is it?!" Ed and Dee Dee asked, coming for the bag.

Double D and June then tried to hold the both of them back.

"We love presents!" Ed and Dee Dee smiled.

"What is it, Babe?" Eddy asked Frida.

"Your mother wanted me to remind you to wear clean underwear for the show." Frida told him.

"Oh... Right..." Eddy blushed out of embarrassment.

Everyone then snickered to that and laughed at him.

"That's not very funny." Eddy grumbled.

"Sorry, Eddy, I tried..." Frida said. "Your mother really likes me though. She says I'm like the daughter she never had."

"That's all I could hope for... If only your parents could like me..." Eddy sulked.

"This feels like a fractured fairy tale." Justine commented about Eddy and Frida.

"Oh, you're telling me." Eddy nodded.

"Don't worry, Eddy; I'll make sure that my folks will like you," Frida promised. "This I swear!"

"All right, one more time, then we'll call it a day." Cindy told the others.

* * *

Everyone then played another round of music before they would stop for a while.

"Great job, you guys, okay, we'll practice some more tomorrow." Eddy decided.

"Good job, and we'll even try to come up with a song later." Cindy added.

Everyone soon left Cindy's garage and went to go home. Cindy smiled as she then began to clean up as Shelly came out of the house.

"What a performance." Shelly commented.

"Oh, sorry, Mom," Cindy said. "I didn't know it bothered you."

"Well, it surprised me, but it was quite impressive..." Shelly had to admit. "Ah, I used to make music with my old friends back in high school in the 80's, especially Jem. Oh, Jem was such a brilliant music performer!"

"The only musical Jem I know is Jem and the Holograms..." Cindy said before doing a double take. "Wait! Mom, you knew Jerrica Benton?!"

"Yep, she and I are old friends." Shelly smiled.

"No way!" Cindy replied.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, sweetie." Shelly smiled boastfully.

Cindy smiled and followed her mother inside the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Nazz arrived at Pops' Diner, looking around until she saw a person with a hoodie on with the hood up and smirked as she sat down next to him. "Hey, handsome, it's been a while; I've missed you every day."

"No biggie, just had to make sure no one would see or recognize me." The boy said to her.

"You okay with cheeseburgers?" Nazz asked. "I got a hankering for one."

"Yeah." The boy replied.

"Um, have you talk with Mike yet about your problem?" Nazz then asked.

"Yeah, she was a really big help," The boy said. "I feel so much better."

"I told you." Nazz smiled to him.

Pops was about to hand them some menus.

"Oh, could we actually have cheeseburgers with fries and chocolate shakes?" Nazz asked.

"Sure thing, sweetie; is your friend having the same thing?" Pops replied.

"Sure is." Nazz nodded.

Pops nodded as he went to carry out their orders.

"I'm not gonna put my hood down until I come to your place, it's okay if I meet your parents, right?" The boy asked Nazz.

"Oh, yes, I told them about you, and they said that they would love to meet you." Nazz said.

"Thanks..." The boy said. "Uh, is your Aunt Marian gonna be there too?"

"Don't worry, Dad gave her a coupon for a spa cruise, she'll be gone for two whole weeks, so my cousin is staying with us." Nazz giggled.

"You think that she'll like me?" The boy asked hopefully.

"Ah, totally," Nazz replied. "My cousin loves you guys. She has a closet full of merchandise of you guys."

"Gosh, I-I don't know what to say; I guess I'm looking forward to meeting your cousin then." The boy said bashfully.

"All right, kids, here you go." Pops smiled as he came with their food.

"Thanks, Pops." Nazz replied.

"Holler if you'd like anything else, there's a strawberry shortcake special." Pops smiled as he walked off again.

"So, are you ready for The Toon Band contest?" Nazz asked her friend. "I know that you guys will do great."

"Yeah, I guess we are," Multi said to Nazz while keeping his hood up. "We were all blessed with the gift of music."

"I'd wish you guys good luck, but you probably don't need it." Nazz smiled.

"Can I still get a good luck kiss?" Multi asked with a blush.

"Well... Since you asked so nicely." Nazz said before planting him a kiss right on the lips, making him blush.

"Wow!" Multi exclaimed. "I needed that."

Nazz giggled as they soon ate their burgers and fries.

"Oh, Nazz, I'm worried... What if your parents don't like me?" Multi asked.

"Don't say that; my mom and dad will totally like you." Nazz soothed.

"I suppose so..." Multi rubbed his arm nervously.

"Enough of that negative thinking..." Nazz soothed as she patted him on the head.

The two soon paid for their food and they left the diner.

"I'll see you at dinner, I better check on the others." Multi said to Nazz.

* * *

The two soon walked apart from each other as Multi went to the hotel and Nazz went to her house as her cousin Mindy seemed to be on the phone while painting her nails.

"Aww... No, _I_ miss _you_ more, Blake." Mindy smiled on the phone.

"Hope I'm not interrupting." Nazz teased her cousin.

Mindy stuck her tongue out as she continued to talk on the phone. "Okay... Bye, Blake... Talk to you later..." she then said softly and hung up.

"Everything okay?" Nazz asked.

"Piano lesson." Mindy said as she hung up the phone.

"You're talking to Blake again?" Nazz asked.

"Maybe...?" Mindy smiled bashfully.

"I'm sure you will, but be on your best behavior tonight, we're having company." Nazz told her cousin.

"Who is it?" Mindy asked.

"My boyfriend Multi from The Impossibles." Nazz replied.

"YOU'RE DATING ONE OF THE IMPOSSIBLES?!" Mindy yelped.

"Shh!" Nazz shushed her cousin, putting her hand on her mouth. "Sheesh, Mindy, don't tell everybody in the neighborhood!"

Mindy nodded and this then made Nazz let go of her mouth. "Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! This is amazing!" she then squealed.

"Calm down," Nazz warned her. "Now, let's see what we can do for dinner."

"I just hope your parents don't make tofu like the last time I was here..." Mindy grimaced.

"Ah, that was just a hippie phase they learned from their new friends, Oceanbird and Windbear, I'm sure they won't do that again." Nazz soothed her cousin.

"Oh, my gosh; I still can't believe it!" Mindy beamed. "This is going to be so cool!"

Nazz giggled innocently.

"Oh, don't act like you didn't fan girl about that," Mindy said. "When'd you see them anyways?"

"That Halloween concert at KISS World." Nazz smiled.

"NO WAY!" Mindy replied.

"Way." Nazz nodded.

"Also, would it kill you to use an indoor voice?" Nazz asked.

"Sorry..." Mindy smiled sheepishly as she soon settled down. "Everybody just knows though that I loved the Impossibles first, I brought their first CD to show & tell when I was little."

"I know, but come on, let's see what Mom can make for dinner tonight." Nazz suggested.

"I am a bit hungry." Mindy said.

"Talking to Blake all the time?" Nazz teased.

"Oh, you hush." Mindy blushed.

Nazz and Mindy just laughed then hugged each other like family they were.

* * *

"So nice to see the girls getting along." Martin smiled to his niece and daughter.

"Hi, Mom, hi, Dad, could I ask you something?" Nazz asked.

"What is it, sweetie?" Erin asked her daughter.

"Could my boyfriend come over for dinner?" Nazz asked.

Martin's eyes widened. "YOUR WHAT?!"

"Now, Martin, settle down." Erin told her husband as he overreacted.

"Erin, didn't you hear her?!" Martin replied.

"Yes, honey, I did," Erin sighed to his overreaction. "Now, Nazz, who's your boyfriend?"

"Multi from The Impossibles." Nazz replied.

"You're too young to have a boyfriend." Martin told his daughter.

"Dad, I'm thirteen-years-old, besides, he's really nice guy and you will really like him." Nazz insisted.

"Hmm..." Martin crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry, dear, you know how fathers get..." Erin told Nazz. "My father was the same way when I dated your father for the first time."

"I just hope he's better than that Kevin kid," Martin muttered. "He was always sucking up to me, especially when I had your friend Mike be the new team quarterback last season."

"So, what do you say?" Nazz asked.

"Of course, honey; I'll make the best dinner ever for our guest." Erin replied.

"Thanks, Mom." Nazz smiled.

"Is he allergic to anything?" Erin asked.

"No, just nothing too spicy like chili." Nazz told her mother.

"I'll see what I can do, dear." Erin smiled to Nazz.

Nazz smiled and hugged her mother who hugged her right back. Martin still muttered about Nazz having a boyfriend.

"Martin, stop it." Erin scolded her husband.

"Yes, dear." Martin said softly.

Nazz and Mindy just giggled to this.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jolene was finishing playing soccer with Anne.

"Wow, you're really good." Anne smiled.

"Thanks, I think I got it from my parents," Jolene replied. "They're both athletic."

"Well, that's cool." Anne smiled.

"How 'bout you?" Jolene asked. "Have you always been this good at soccer?"

"A little bit, you could say that I'm the athletic one in the family." Anne said.

"I bet you could be as good as Mia Hamm, she's pretty awesome." Jolene smiled.

"Aw, I wouldn't say that." Anne smiled back.

"Boy, having ten siblings, how do your folks feel about that?" Jolene asked.

"Well, we gotta work together, especially with Dad going off on missions or cases, he's a detective you know." Anne replied.

"How does your mom feel?" Jolene asked.

"She... She died six years ago..." Anne said softly, but wasn't too bothered about it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Jolene then said.

"It's okay..." Anne replied. "I miss her a lot, but I just feel glad to have the family I do have, especially our Uncle Jackie, but he lives in San Francisco, and because of his job, we don't see him a lot, but he gives great birthday and Christmas presents."

"Wait a minute... You're related to Jackie Chan?!" Jolene asked.

"Yeah." Anne shrugged.

"Oh, my gosh!" Jolene beamed.

"The archaeologist." Anne then said, a bit flatly.

"Oh... But still, that's pretty cool." Jolene said.

"He stays with our cousin Jade too, he gets that a lot though." Anne said.

"Do you guys visit a lot?" Jolene asked.

"Not as much as we used to because of Dad's job, but he said we might be able to see more of them though since we're gonna move into this city and stay here for a while," Anne smiled. "I'm glad too, I hated moving away a lot."

"I wish I could stay in this city, but I can't because of tours." Jolene said.

"Yeah, I kinda know how that feels," Anne said. "We used to travel a lot before moving into this city. We've been nearly around the world like in the jungle... Around Arabic countries... And Egypt just last year just to name a few. I just have to know though, what's it like to have a giant shark hanging around you?"

"Pretty fun, he's cool, and so's everyone else, though except for Shelly," Jolene said. "She's a jerk."

"I don't know Shelly, but I'll take your word for it..." Anne shrugged. "I guess she can't be as bad as Alexandra used to be, but she's always coming over like she's part of the family, though since she's close with Henry, I feel like she'll be even closer by graduation."

"Do you like her?" Jolene asked.

"Yeah, she's pretty cool," Anne replied. "Say, do you wanna come over for lunch? Maybe get to know my siblings..."

"Sure, I haven't had anything to eat yet." Jolene nodded.

"Come with me," Anne said as she would lead the way. "Just hope you don't get ambushed by the others."

"Awesome," Jolene replied. "Man, Shelly was wrong, I can make some friends."

"Aw, stuff that Shelly girl." Anne said even if she didn't know Shelly personally.

Jolene laughed as she soon went inside to her possible new friend's house.

* * *

"About time you came in, Anne," Suzie said. "I made hamburgers for everyone."

"You got bacon leftover from breakfast?" Anne asked.

"If I have to give you bacon, I have to give everybody bacon, now don't be greedy." Suzie told her tomboy sister.

"Jolene, this is my older sister, Suzie." Anne introduced.

"Hey." Jolene waved.

"It's nice to meet you." Suzie smiled.

"You mind if I come inside?" Jolene asked.

"Sure, just watch where you step, it's a mad house here sometimes." Suzie told her.

"It's all right, I travel with a great white shark all the time; how bad can it be?" Jolene replied.

"Trust me." Suzie said as she let the girls inside.

"So, uh, I guess Suzie is the oldest?" Jolene asked Anne.

"No, she's the third oldest," Anne clarified. "The oldest is our brother, Henry."

"Oh..." Jolene said. "Well, she kinda tells you what to do."

"She usually takes care of food and she tries to take care of things, she's the oldest girl though." Anne explained.

"That makes sense." Jolene said as she came inside.

"I'm the fifth oldest right after Alan." Anne then said.

"That sexist?!" Jolene asked from memory.

"Don't worry; he does that all the time." Anne told Jolene.

"Hmm..." Jolene hummed firmly as she had a difficult relationship with Alan so far.

They soon came into the kitchen to get some burgers and luckily, there were still some left.

Alan was walking by and soon saw Jolene as she got herself a burger. "She's back!" he then whispered out of shock, seeing the brunette girl that he seemed to have feelings for.

Jolene then noticed him. Alan then smiled nervously and waved at her. Jolene just rolled her eyes and walked off with her burger, not interested in him right now because of earlier.

"I don't think she likes me too much." Alan sulked.

Chu Chu seemed to whine up at him.

"I don't know why," Alan said to him. "I don't think I did anything to her."

Chu Chu soon gave a deadpan look at him.

"You think maybe it's because of what I said earlier?" Alan asked.

Chu Chu simply nodded to the family inventor.

"Oh, what do you know?" Alan huffed. "You weren't even there. I'm not gonna stand here and argue with a dog."

"Funny, because that's what it looks like you're doing." Anne deadpanned as she soon walked by to get the ketchup, seeing him.

"Anne, you gotta help me," Alan begged. "I think that I'm in love with Jolene."

"Can't talk now, food." Anne told him as she walked away.

"Anne!" Alan complained.

"Talk to someone like Henry or Suzie; they're the experts." Anne advised.

"I asked you, Anne." Alan replied.

"What do I know about that stuff anyway?" Anne deadpanned. "Did you finally realize I'm a girl and I actually have my own thoughts and ideas, you pig?"

"Aw, come on, Annie, you know that I'm only joking about that." Alan replied.

"Yeah, right," Anne scoffed. "First you say that women can't be bad guys, well, look at how many female villains we have. Then you say that girls can't play sports, that's just your problem! You always criticize women, just imagine if girls like Jo Elliot, Buttercup Utonium, or even Yumi Yoshimura heard you saying stuff like that."

"What do you think I should do first?" Alan asked.

"First of all, stop saying all that stuff about women." Anne scolded.

"Uh, sure..." Alan replied. "No problem."

Anne just rolled her eyes and shook her head as she put ketchup on her burger.

"What's my next step?" Alan asked.

"I don't know," Anne shrugged. "Talk to her and get to know her better."

"Hmm... Interesting..." Alan said.

"She's a girl, Alan, not a science experiment, just don't say what you think is funny otherwise you're gonna look like a butt if you know what I mean." Anne warned.

"Wow, thanks Annie." Alan replied.

"But don't come to me for fashion tips," Anne warned. "That's more of Suzie's thing."

"Well, you girls love your fashion, so I don't see what that'll do me." Alan said.

"He's doomed." Anne muttered to herself.

* * *

"Um... Hey, there." Alan said as he came up to the brunette girl.

"What?" Jolene replied, annoyed. "You gonna say something like women aren't allowed to eat hamburgers?"

"No, I'm sorry for what I said earlier," Alan told her. "I didn't mean it."

"I'm sure you didn't." Jolene deadpanned.

"Just listen, okay and let the man talk?" Alan replied. "No! Wait! I mean-"

"Classy..." Jolene rolled her eyes and walked away. "Anne, where's your room? I'd like to eat there if you want."

"Wait a minute, I didn't mean... Ugh!" Alan groaned in defeat.

"Smooth." Anne deadpanned.

"She knows what I meant..." Alan pouted. "Anne, stop her!"

"Hey, I already told you what to do, I'm hungry, I'm done." Anne said as she walked off with Jolene to go into her bedroom.

"Now she'll never like me," Alan sighed to himself. "What am I supposed to do now?"

Jolene and Anne soon went to eat their lunch in Anne's room and they put on the movie Kicking & Screaming in the background while they would eat and talk as they had become close friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, Shelly was looking around for Jolene so that they could practice for the contest. "Why do I have to be the one to find that brat?" she grumbled to herself.

Top Cat and his gang were in the alley, looking for some food.

"Oh, look, you guys!" Renee smiled. "It's one of the girls from The Neptunes band! Can I get an autograph?"

"Sure kid, maybe you could get some food from her." Top Cat smiled back.

Renee soon took out a sheet of paper with a pencil.

"Wah! Black cat!" Shelly yelped.

"Can I have your autograph?" Renee smiled to Shelly hopefully.

"Shoo! Go away!" Shelly glared.

"But I'm a big fan." Renee replied.

"I said go away!" Shelly told her, walking off from the young cat girl. "You're not giving me bad luck!"

"I'm bad luck?" Renee pouted to herself. "Why do most humans tell me that?"

Shelly looked around to find Jolene, but she bumped into a familiar face. "Ow! Watch where you're going! Are you blind?!" she then complained.

"Excuse me? _You_ ran into me!" Jo glared.

"Whatever, I have to get going and I don't have time for jerks like you," Shelly said, walking off, only to be grabbed by her arm. "Let go of me!"

"We're not done here, girly." Jo glared.

"I have more important things to do than deal with you." Shelly glared back.

"Too bad." Jo glared as she grabbed a hold Shelly.

"Get off of me!" Shelly demanded. "Help! Police! This stranger is manhandling me!"

"Shut up!" Jo glared.

"Do you know who I am?!" Shelly glared back.

"Yeah, a screaming brat." Jo replied.

Kendra soon came over in her uniform.

"Officer, this person won't leave me alone!" Shelly complained.

"What are you mad about now, Jo?" Kendra rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"I was just going to see my friends practice for the contest, and this girl bumped into me and yelled at me." Jo said.

"That's not true." Shelly defended.

"And what happened with you?" Kendra asked Shelly.

"I was just minding my own business and this kid ran into me and yelled at me first." Shelly said.

"You said I was blind!" Jo glared.

"No fighting!" Kendra scolded them both. "Look, I don't know who started this, but I'm ending it, I'm not arresting anybody, but I just say be more careful."

"Yes, ma'am." Jo and Shelly replied.

Kenda nodded and then walked away to continue her patrol.

"You're lucky you didn't get arrested." Shelly glared.

"Look who's talking, Girly, you're just lucky I didn't kill you on the spot." Jo huffed as she walked off to see the others.

Shelly just stuck her tongue out and walked away to find her band mate.

* * *

Jo looked even more annoyed than usual as she went to see the others.

Cindy looked over as she had her headphones off. "If you're going to yell, could you warn me first?" she then asked, seeing Jo looking a bit angry, but with Shelly and not with her or the others.

"I'm not going to yell; I'm just mad." Jo replied.

"Who did it this time?" Cindy asked with a sigh.

"That black-haired chick from The Neptunes," Jo said. "Shelby or whatever her name is."

"Shelly..." Cindy said.

"That was it," Jo said. "Uh, you know her?"

"Not personally, but I hear a lot about her." Cindy said.

"I was just walking down here until she bumped into me and yelled at me saying that I was blind!" Jo then continued.

"She said you were blind...?" Justine asked, feeling confused.

"She said 'are you blind?' and blamed me to Kendra!" Jo glared.

"Ohh... That makes more sense..." Justine said. "Well, just ignore her, she's just another Heather."

"Yeah, just take a deep breath and relax, also don't break anything like you did last time," Cindy advised. "It took Dad a couple of weeks to fix that wall."

"Fine..." Jo rolled her eyes.

Justine soon came up behind Jo to massage her back and shoulders to help calm her down.

"So, you guys got a song yet or what?" Jo asked the others.

"That's what we're trying to get now, a song." Cindy said.

"What're you guys gonna call the band?" Jo asked.

"The Wild Wolves, what do you think?" Eddy replied.

"Sounds catchy." Jo said.

"You guys and your wolves..." Cindy chuckled.

"Well, what would you call it?" Eddy asked.

"Oh, I don't know, I think it's fitting, just saying." Cindy shrugged modestly.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Jo then asked.

"The rest of the gang to come over so that they can watch." Eddy said.

"Cool." Jo commented.

"They should be here in a couple of minutes." Trent said as he tuned his guitar.

Cindy held her stomach as it growled. "I better go inside for lunch..." she said. "You guys want anything? I'll cook us something."

"You can cook?" Jo asked.

"I've been taking a weekend class lately, Mom and Dad are so busy these days," Cindy told them. "...And Penn's cooking will put you in the hospital for months."

The band and Jo told her what they wanted so Cindy went inside to make them something. Cindy put on an apron and a chef's hat as she began to cook.

"Do better than that pathetic web series Talia in the Kitchen!" Jo called out.

"You got it, Jo," Cindy replied. "Trust me, you will love my cooking."

"Hm..." Jo hummed to that. "You're probably no Bobby Flay though."

"No, but I watch Giada De Laurentiis with Grandma on the weekends." Cindy smiled as she began to cook up the food.

The doorbell then rang.

"Could one of you guys get the door?" Cindy asked as she was busy. "It must be the rest of the gang."

"I'll get it." June offered and she then opened the door and it was indeed the rest of their group, the others who weren't in the band, but of course, Ed was still ringing the doorbell.

"Ed... Stop ringing up Cindy's parents' electric bill." June told Ed.

"Okay." Ed smiled as he soon stopped and walked inside.

"Thanks for letting us come over to see you guys practice." Mike said.

"Me and Ed will get the front row, right, Ed?" Dee Dee smiled, thinking this was a concert.

"I'll get the tickets!" Ed smiled back.

"Oi." Everyone else said.

Cindy soon walked over, carrying trays of all kinds of foods and gave them to everyone like a waitress, though she looked wore out.

"Let me try it first!" Jo said before she took a sandwich and then took a bite out of it, and everyone tensed up, looking curious.

"Well?" Cindy asked for her opinion.

"Hmm... Not bad..." Jo said. "This feels like a sandwich I'd eat after my morning work-out."

Everyone else then dug in, eating their own sandwiches.

"This is so awesome!" June beamed. "Cindy, you rock!"

"Aw... Shucks..." Cindy smiled bashfully. "You're all gonna make me blush."

* * *

Soon after they were done eating, they went to the backyard. The band was ready as the others were sitting down to hear their friends play. Justine began to tune her ukulele as everyone else set up.

"I still say-" Eddy began.

"Shush!" Cindy scolded. "Okay, you guys, whenever you're ready."

The others nodded and soon played their song. Those who weren't in the band were bobbing their heads to the music and even tapped their feet. Cindy waved her finger a little to the beat she could hear as the music sounded very good. They then stopped playing their music and the others clapped for them.

"Awesome, you guys!" Mike beamed.

"You were great!" Justin added.

Jo was even smiling at the performance.

"Jo is smiling!" Eddy freaked out. "Jo never smiles. Did you see that?!"

"Gotta say, that was pretty sweet." Jo commented.

"Besides, Jo does smile, she's not like Mandy." Mike said, smacking the back of Eddy's head.

"Ow! Hey!" Eddy glared as that hurt.

"You guys did awesome..." Jo said before looking at Cindy. "Did you orchestrate?"

"Um... I suggested they all play a piece and we combine it to make our own song." Cindy told the jockette.

"I helped too," Eddy added. "We're the managers."

"Speaking of songs; I wrote a song for us for the contest." Trent said before handing over a piece of paper to Eddy and Cindy.

"Oh, you write songs, Trent?" Cindy asked.

"Well, I've been playing the guitar for a long time, it's a given really." Trent smiled.

"It's probably a love song to Brianna." Duncan guessed.

"And what's wrong with that?" Trent asked.

"Nothing, except for trying to win a contest, and not proclaim our love to a plain girl." Duncan said.

Brianna gave a firm glare as she heard that.

"Well, it's not a love song, Duncan," Trent defended. "It's just something I thought of last night."

"I bet it's totally mushy and about friendship." Duncan smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Trent replied. "You think just because I'm sensitive at times I'd write something like that?"

"Well... Yeah..." Duncan said.

"Just listen to it." Trent rolled his eyes.

"All right, but if it's something stupid and girly, you can find a new drummer." Duncan warned as he pulled out his drum sticks.

"Please, no fighting." Cindy warned.

"Like _I'd_ write something girly..." Trent sighed.

They soon set up the music sheets and began to play the new song.

"Ooh, it's all right that you're not perfect~," Trent began to sing. "It's what's on the inside, You'll always be loved~"

Eddy sniffled and then hugged Cindy, crying. Cindy pushed Eddy back slightly because she couldn't breathe. Brianna smiled to Trent as they played and sang the song altogether.

"Hmm... What an interesting song... It'd be a shame if someone stole it." Shelly smirked as she overheard that and began to write everything down in a notebook and soon rushed off in a typical cliche plot twist as she went to get Jolene and find the other Neptunes. She then laughed and walked away.

The band then stopped playing their song and everybody clapped.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Cindy cheered.

"This feels like a dream of mine." Trent commented.

"Let's try it again, shall we?" Cindy suggested.

The band then played again along with their new song.

* * *

"You kids about done?" Shelly asked.

"Yeah, we're stopping for now, Mom." Cindy told her.

"That's nice..." Shelly smiled before looking frantic. "Because I gotta have a dinner meeting with my new boss. Cindy, I put a roast in the oven, just take it out in half an hour, and your father went out with some friends. Lock the doors and don't answer for anyone, okay?"

"Okay, Mom." Cindy said.

"Be good." Shelly nodded.

"You know I will." Cindy said.

Shelly soon rushed off to go and get ready, looking a bit panicked about her new job.

"So your mom got a new job?" Jo asked. "What happened to the old one?"

"She and her boss had a huge disagreement so she resigned." Cindy said.

"Ohhh." Everyone else said, now understanding.

"I just hope that she'll be better off with this new job." Cindy said.

"I just hope that I will win the mon-I mean we." Eddy added.

"Smooth." Brianna rolled her eyes.

"Get some rest, guys, take a break... I gotta get some dinner." Cindy said as she went inside of her house while her mother dashed off to her possible new job.

"I still get the feeling that something is going to happen." Brianna said.

"Oh, come on, I'll believe that the day when a piano falls on my head." Eddy deadpanned.

Everyone then took a step back.

"Me and my big mouth." Eddy muttered.

CRASH!

"You okay, Eddy?" Mike asked.

"Granddad, you ran another stop sign..." Eddy muttered with a sheepish grin as there seemed to be piano keys in his mouth.

Ed was then playing on the piano keys.

"Ed, don't." Double D told him.

"I'm a musician." Ed smiled.

Eddy soon spit the keys out and groaned. "I don't know where this piano came from, but it ain't funny... Seems like everybody's into the whole music thing."

"Well, Bugs Bunny is coming..." Mike clarified.

"Ooh! Bugs Bunny is coming!" Ed beamed as he pulled out his dreaded musical instrument. "Can I play the violin?"

"Ed, no!" Eddy and Double D panicked.

"Position and pose starts by fanning your toes and placing your left foot right." Ed recited as he got himself ready.

June took the violin.

"I have to practice." Ed pouted.

"Uh, later though, you don't wanna ruin it before the show, do ya?" June smiled nervously.

"Hmm... I guess not..." Ed said. "Okey dokey, June!"

"Phew!" Everyone else breathed in relief that that worked.

"June, you're a life saver; I owe you big time." Eddy said in relief.

"That's okay, Eddy, you don't have to." June said.

Everyone soon went to go home for dinner.

* * *

"Thanks for the burgers, Anne, those were great, I'll see ya later." Jolene smiled and waved as she left the Chan household.

"There you are!" Shelly called out to the brunette girl. "Do you know how worried sick everyone is over you?!"

"Hi, Shelly." Jolene muttered.

"Where were you?!" Shelly glared.

"I was with my best friend." Jolene said.

"Ugh, whatever, let's just go back to the hotel, everybody's mad at me for you disappearing." Shelly said, dragging Jolene by her arm.

"Yeah, that's why everybody's mad at you." Jolene deadpanned.

"Man, I don't know who's worse, you or my three annoying sisters." Shelly complained.

Jolene just rolled her eyes as she followed Shelly back to the hotel where the other Neptunes were in, passing the rooms until they got to theirs.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ah, Jolene, there you are." Biff smiled to his sister.

"Hi Biff, guess what? I made a new friend," Jolene smiled back. "Her name is Anne Chan. She's really cool!"

"That's nice, but couldn't you call us first?" Biff chuckled as he hugged her.

"Relax, I wasn't hurt or anything," Jolene smirked. "You worry too much, you're acting just like Dad."

"Hey, Mom and Dad said to keep an eye on you while we're on tour," Biff reminded her. "Oh, by the way Shelly, you have a phone call."

"I do?" Shelly replied. "From who?"

"I think it was your dad and sisters." Biff said.

"Of course..." Shelly replied. "Right when I have the best news ever."

"You better answer it, Shelly, don't want them to worry." Clamhead chuckled to the black-haired girl.

"Zip it!" Shelly huffed. "I don't even _want_ to talk to them, especially my sisters; I don't like them and they don't like me. I know for a fact that DJ and Stephanie don't like me and I think that even Michelle doesn't like me."

"Doesn't hurt to talk to them." Biff insisted.

"They're your family, Shelly... Talk to them..." Bubbles said.

"Ugh... Fine..." Shelly groaned and soon took the call. "Hello?"

* * *

"Hi, Shelly!" A friendly man's voice smiled out loud, showing a black-haired man, trying to get some attention from his other daughters. "It's so great to hear your voice again!"

"Hey Dad, it's good to hear from you again too, how've you been?" Shelly replied.

"Oh, it's great!" Her father smiled out loud. "It's just not the same without you! I bet your sisters all wanna talk to you."

Three blonde girls begged and gestured for him to not make them talk to Shelly.

"Here DJ, talk to your sister." The man then said.

"Let Stephanie talk to her first, Dad!" DJ replied.

"No way! You talk to her!" Stephanie told DJ.

"Hello..." Michelle smiled as she took the phone.

"Michelle!" DJ and Stephanie cried out.

"She was so young!" DJ cried out.

"Oh, girls, stop it, you all love your sister." The black-haired man told his daughters.

"But Dad, Shelly was always mean to us; she never did like us." DJ replied.

"Hey, Mich, are you behaving for Daddy?" Shelly asked her youngest sister.

"Uh-huh, and I just turned six-years-old." Michelle smiled.

"That's nice..." Shelly said.

"Uncle Jesse asked if you can get him a gig." Michelle smiled.

"Well, we'll see, how are Uncle Jesse and Uncle Joey doing?" Shelly then asked. "Are they doing okay?"

"Dad, why do we have to talk to Shelly?" DJ asked.

"Because she's your sister, and we're a family, we all stick together." Danny told her while Michelle talked to Shelly on the phone.

"But she's a bully!" Stephanie pouted. "She always mean to me and DJ!"

"She's your sister, I'm sure she didn't mean it, but you should talk to your family," Danny told them. "Your Uncle Jesse always gives me a hard time, but we're still friends, aren't we?"

"I guess..." DJ shrugged to that.

"Besides, Michelle seems to like talking to her." Danny smiled towards his youngest daughter as she seemed to have fun on the phone.

"Hey Stephanie, you can talk to Shelly now." Michelle said.

Stephanie groaned slightly before taking the phone next. "Hey, Shelly."

"Did you have fun?" Danny smiled to Michelle.

"I hope she brings back presents." Michelle smiled back.

Danny chuckled and ruffled his youngest daughter's hair. "What did she say, Michelle?" he then asked. "Was she being mean to you?"

"No, why would she?" Michelle replied.

"Because she's Shelly." DJ said like it was obvious.

"DJ..." Danny sighed to her.

"Well, it's true!" DJ defended. "She always acts like she's boss of the world or something."

"Heh... I thought Pam used to get that way whenever our parents left us home alone and she'd be in charge 'cuz she was older." A black-haired man chuckled.

"Very funny, Jesse." Danny told his brother-in-law.

"I take it that Shelly's on the phone?" Jesse guessed.

"Yeah, do you want to talk to her?" Danny asked.

"Sure, I haven't seen the munchkin since she signed that contract to join The Neptunes." Jesse said.

"Am I the only one making sense around here?!" DJ cried out.

"Maybe she misses your mom..." Jesse said softly.

"Mom?" DJ repeated.

"Yeah, you know how she was closest to her out of all of you." Jesse smiled softly.

"I know, Uncle Jesse, but I feel like she blames me for Mom's death so that's why she doesn't like me." DJ sulked.

"Why would she blame you?" Danny asked. "It was a car accident, DJ."

Stephanie soon finished on the phone.

Danny was about to give DJ the phone next, but she ran up to her room and sighed before taking the phone back. "Shelly, I'm sorry, uh, DJ's too busy to come to the phone right now, maybe later, okay?" he then smiled to keep up appearances.

"Sure, Dad." Shelly said.

"And to surprise you, we're coming down there to see you preform." Danny then said.

"Wait, what?!" Shelly asked.

"Surprise, kiddo!" Jesse chuckled as he took the phone. "I managed to win special tickets and passes on the radio earlier today with Uncle Joey."

"Oh, that's awesome, Uncle Jesse!" Shelly smiled. "I can't wait to see you guys."

"We look forward to it, and your own little song." Jesse said.

"Uh... Right..." Shelly replied. "Uh, I gotta go now, Biff has to tell me something. Love you guys!" she then hung up.

* * *

"Huh? I didn't say anything." Biff said to the black-haired girl.

"My family is coming down to see me." Shelly told them.

"Ooh, that's great~" Bubbles smiled.

"Anything else?" Jolene asked.

"Oh, yeah, this is a song I wrote... We can play it on the big night." Shelly smiled, showing the song.

"Wow, this looks pretty good..." Biff said as he took a look at it.

"Wowie, wow, wow, wow!" Clamhead agreed.

"Hmm... Last time I checked, you don't write any songs." Jolene commented, suspiciously.

"So I got lucky, big deal." Shelly defended.

"You wouldn't have had heard someone else and copied down their song for the competition and then when we go before them, they realize that we stole their song because of you and then they have to come up with something better, would you?" Jolene asked suspiciously.

"Don't be silly." Shelly dismissed her.

"Hmm..." Jolene replied.

"All right, you guys, settle down, let's practice." Biff suggested.

And with that, The Neptunes practiced 'their new song'.

* * *

Meanwhile, after their practice, Josie and the gang were walking down the street to get some dinner.

"Good job at practice, Cats." Alan smiled.

"I'm so excited for the contest," Tabitha smiled back. "I hope that we win."

"Can we talk about something else?" Alexander asked.

"Like what, Alexander?" Melody asked.

"Like what to get to eat," Alexander said. "I'm starving!"

"Ooh, let's go ask Alexandra and her friend." Melody suggested as she looked at the window from the Moon Café.

"Alexandra?!" The others repeated.

"What?" Melody asked. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Hey, it is Alexandra, and she's with a cute boy." Tabitha said as she looked at the window.

The others soon came around and saw Alexandra with Henry.

"Well, hey now, I'm the man of my family, and Alexandra's not allowed to date unless I say so." Alexander told the others.

"Then go stop them, Mr. Man." Valerie smirked to the brown-haired boy.

Alexander soon puffed his chest out and walked into the Café.

"This oughta be good." Tabitha giggled.

* * *

Alexander soon came inside. "Alexandra!" he then called out.

"Huh? Oh, hi, Alexander." Alexandra greeted her twin brother.

"Not now, Alexandra, I need to talk with this gentleman, so, hey!" Alexander replied.

"Yes?" Henry asked as he stood up, seeming to be taller than Alexander.

"I, uh, heh..." Alexander stammered and soon walked out much to their confusion and came back out to Josie, Tabitha, Alan, Valerie, and Melody. "Uh, you notice how big that guy kinda is?" He then asked them, a bit cowardly.

Sebastian seemed to snicker at him.

"Oh, Alexander..." Josie sighed.

"Well, let's go meet her boyfriend and get to know him better." Alan suggested.

"All right, but if he beats us up, it's on you." Alexander told her.

They all then came inside while Alexandra and Henry smiled to each other.

"Hiii Alexandra~," Melody giggled. "Long time no see."

"Hi, Melody." Alexandra said.

"Whatcha doin'?" Melody asked.

"Um, I'm kind of on a date right now, you guys." Alexandra told them with a forced apologetic smile.

"A date?!" Alexander asked.

"Yeah, with my boyfriend." Alexandra replied.

"Boyfriend?!" Alexander asked.

"Is there an echo in here?" Alexandra deadpanned to her twin brother.

" _He's_ your boyfriend?!" Alexander asked.

"Yeah, Henry Chan." Alexandra stated.

"Hello, there." Tabitha smiled.

"I didn't know Alexandra had a sister." Henry said.

"She's actually _my_ sister." Josie told him.

"Yeah, but this is Alexander, my twin brother." Alexandra added.

"Uh, well, Alexandra, you're too young to date." Alexander said.

"We're the same age as Josie and Alan and they're dating," Alexandra told her brother. "Besides, you're not the boss of me."

"But somebody has to watch you while Dad is on vacation." Alexander defended.

"I can handle myself, thank you." Alexandra huffed.

"Alexander, let them be, okay?" Josie told him. "If Alexandra wants to have a boyfriend, it's fine."

"But... But..." Alexander stammered.

"Come on; let's find a booth to sit in," Alan suggested. "If you guys want, we can go to the park later and catch up."

"Sure." Alexandra smiled and nodded.

"Great," Josie smiled back. "Come on, Alexander."

Alexander was looking at Henry nervously.

"Alexander?" Valerie asked.

Alan soon took a hold of Alexander and made him move.

"Older brothers..." Alexandra rolled her eyes.

"It's a guy thing, I'm sure it'll get better." Henry smiled to her.

"I guess so." Alexandra said softly.

"Is something the matter?" Henry soon asked.

"Should we tell them about our condition?" Alexandra asked.

"Well, I think they deserve a right to know." Henry nodded.

"Later though, I'm pretty hungry, and I'm sure they are too..." Alexandra said.

"Right." Henry agreed.

* * *

While the two went back to eating, Josie and the gang were now waiting on their own food.

"Alexander, stop staring, it's not nice." Valerie scolded.

"I'm not staring, I'm just watching out for my sister." Alexander defended.

"Sure it is." Tabitha muttered.

"That guy is really tall and did you see how buff he was?!" Alexander said to them.

"Well, I think he's cute." Tabitha replied.

"You're not old enough to think about things like that." Alexander told Tabitha.

"Alexander, she's my sister, and she is thirteen, she's not too young to think about boys." Josie said to him.

"Hmm..." Alexander replied.

After they got done eating, they went to join Alexandra and Henry at the park. Of course, Alexander was keeping an eye on Henry, nervously.

"So, Alexandra, was there something that you wanted to tell us?" Alan asked.

"Yes, but promise me that we will still be friends." Alexandra replied.

"Of course, Alexandra," Valerie said. "Why wouldn't we?"

"It's tough to explain, but I'm a monster." Alexandra said with a deep breath.

"That's news?" Melody smiled innocently.

"Why would you say that?" Tabitha asked.

"It's true!" Alexandra said.

"Uh... Okay... I don't get it?" Josie replied.

"Alexandra, what are you trying to say?" Valerie added.

"How about I show you?" Alexandra decided before whispering to herself. "I hope that Bruce's training has paid off."

The others just glanced at her until she showed them what she meant, becoming big and green, but not in a way to destroy the diner.

"What in the world...?" Josie asked.

"I didn't know that Alexandra was related to The Jolly Green Giant." Melody giggled.

"Ugh... I'm not, Melody..." Alexandra groaned to that. "I'm actually related to The Incredible Hulk."

"No way." Alan said.

Alexandra nodded as it was true.

"Awesome!" Tabitha smiled.

"And she's not the only one." Henry said.

"What do you mean, Henry?" Josie asked.

"Well, what do you mean what do I mean?" Henry replied. "Isn't it obvious?" He then showed them the same thing.

"Uh... Are you related to The Hulk too? 'Cuz wouldn't that make you two related?" Melody asked, but that question actually made sense.

Alexandra and Henry then told Josie and the others about what had happened with the time they had to face Susan and Mandark.

"Oh, man, that's rough..." Josie replied. "But we're glad that you've got your family to help support you."

"Isn't that cool?" Tabitha beamed. "Our friends are Hulk creatures, isn't that cool, Alexander?"

Alexander stammered shakily, nervously pointing his finger at Henry, having no words.

"Alexander?" Tabitha asked.

"MONSTER!" Alexander called out.

"Oh, for the love of..." Alexandra groaned. "Listen, Alexander, I appreciate you looking out for me, but you don't have to worry about Henry, okay? He's never going to hurt me, you're overreacting, so just sit down and relax before you break something."

Alexander did sit down, but he had fainted in the process.

"Oh, boy." Valerie sighed to that.

"Oh, my gosh, that's so cool," Tabitha said as she went to the two Hulk creatures with a smile. "I have a friend and her boyfriend are Hulk creatures. This is the best day of my life!"

"Now, settle down, this isn't going to be news all over, so when you go back to school, this is hush-hush." Alexandra told the younger girl.

"Oh, don't worry; I won't say anything," Tabitha promised. "I bet you guys are really strong and you probably smash bad guys too!"

"Please stop talking about it." Alexandra said.

"It sounds really cool!" Tabitha smiled. "I wish I could do that sometimes whenever Frida's sisters are being a pain."

"Okay, Tabby, that's enough." Josie told her little sister as she could see Alexandra didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited." Tabitha said.

* * *

Unknown to them, Shelly was watching them from behind the bushes with binoculars and had a tape recorder so she could listen to everything that they were saying. "Well, well, what do we have here?" she asked herself wickedly.

The Top Cat gang were soon just hanging out in the alley, having a lazy day.

"Look, guys, it's that girl from Jabberjaw again!" Renee smiled as she took out her pen and paper. "Now's my chance! Hi there!"

"Go away; I'm in the middle of something." Shelly told her.

"But can't I have your autograph?" Renee asked.

"I said no, now beat it!" Shelly glared.

"What did I ever do wrong to you?" Renee pouted. "I just want your autograph cuz I'm a big fan and you don't even give me the time of day."

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Shelly snapped before covering her mouth.

"Guys, I heard something in the bushes." Josie said.

"I'M LEAVING! YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE!" Renee yowled at Shelly before throwing then pen and paper at her and soon stormed off back in the alley.

"Bushes can't talk." Melody said to Josie.

"But I heard something." Josie replied.

Tabitha soon looked behind the bushes and gasped.

"Hello." Shelly said innocently.

"Shelly, what are you doing in those bushes?" Tabitha asked. "Were you spying on us?"

"Of course not, I'm just picking berries for the Neptunes, we all love our berries." Shelly replied innocently.

"Then why do you have binoculars and a tape recorder?" Tabitha asked.

"WHAT?!" Alexandra glared.

"Oh, um, bird watching?" Shelly replied.

Alexandra growled out of anger. "I don't know why, but you were just spying on us because you hate us! You're jealous of us!"

"Who's us?" Shelly replied. "You're not even in the band anymore."

"But they are my friends!" Alexandra clarified.

"Yeah, sabotaging Josie is being a good friend." Shelly scoffed.

"Look, why are you spying on us for anyway?" Valerie asked Shelly. "What do you want from us that you can't get from your own group?"

"Oh, nothing... Except information on your two friends who are creatures," Shelly smirked. "Just imagine if the whole world knew about it."

"You wouldn't!" Tabitha cried out.

"And Brianna trusted you," Josie glared. "She thought you changed, but you're just the same old black-haired witch!"

"It's a petty price to pay, but I'm willing to do it." Shelly replied.

Henry and Alexandra both growled.

"Can you imagine what would happen if I told the military and the government?" Shelly giggled evilly.

"You better shut up before I make you shut up." Alexandra threatened as she grabbed Shelly suddenly.

"You'll be hunted down like a wild animal and get shot." Shelly continued.

"Shows what you know because you're not gonna tell anyone." Alexandra said.

"And who's gonna stop me?" Shelly replied. "If you kill me, people will track you down anyway."

Alexandra soon shoved her down to the ground and crossed her arms. "What do you want, girly?" she then asked, bitterly annoyed.

"For you to forfeit the contest on Saturday." Shelly replied.

"No way!" Tabitha glared. "We worked so hard, so you can just forget that!"

"Have it your way, I hope you like being on America's Most Wanted," Shelly said as she walked off. "I'm off to tell everybody, and soon, you'll be put under arrest and probably locked away forever like the monsters you are."

"Nobody is going to believe you anyway!" Henry glared.

Shelly then smirked and pulled out her camera. Alexandra soon reached out for the camera.

"Take it or leave it." Shelly said as she held the camera close.

"We'll do it, Shelly," Josie sighed in misfortune. "We will forfeit."

"That's more like it," Shelly replied. "Oh, and by the way, Henry? Your tomboy sister is not allowed to ever see Jolene again."

"Uh... Jolene?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, you know, little brown-haired girl, she's Biff's sister, apparently she became friends with one of your sisters," Shelly said. "They can't see each other anymore. Otherwise, I'll have to leak these photos all over the internet."

"I want to smash her so bad!" Henry growled.

"Me too." Alexandra agreed.

"Looks like you can't..." Shelly said. "Well, I'll see you at the competition this weekend, if you haven't already left town." she then laughed and walked down the street, smugly.

Alexandra and Henry growled then roared in the sky.

" **HATE HER SO MUCH!** " Alexandra yelled out.

Shelly just laughed as she walked off.

"We'll think of a way to get even with her... I guarantee it." Alan told his friends.

"No, we do it the easy way and smash her!" Henry decided.

"Well, you can't, but I understand that you guys want to." Josie told them.

"You heard what she said, you'll be framed." Valerie added.

"Just like Roger Rabbit," Melody giggled before looking serious. "But seriously, we don't want you guys to get in trouble."

"Oh, we're still doing the concert." Tabitha told them.

"But Tabby, you heard Shelly, she'll expose them." Valerie reminded.

"Not if she has the right camera." Tabitha said, pulling out the camera.

"Oh... Now I'm really confused..." Melody groaned as he held her head. "My brain hurts."

"How did you do that?" Josie asked her little sister.

"I just swiped it with a fake one," Tabitha replied. "She was so busy talking that she didn't even see me."

"Brilliant, Tabby!" Alan smiled.

"Aw, shucks, it was nothing." Tabitha smiled back.

"Ooh... Still got a headache... Okay, which one's Shelly again?" Melody asked.

The others anime fell to that while Melody looked clueless.

"I see that Melody hasn't changed much." Alexandra commented.

* * *

But unknown to them, someone evil was lurking about, she was a lot worse than Shelly and she was looking at the poster. It was the evil rock and roll ghost known as Ember McLain. "Band concerts, huh? Sorry, kiddos, but you'll be eliminated, then everyone will love me." She then laughed with an evil grin.

That night, everyone went to sleep, and the next morning soon came.


	7. Chapter 7

The stage was being set up since it was almost time for the concert Bugs was there coordinating the lights.

"Okay, Doc, how about a little higher?" The gray rabbit suggested.

"Sure thing, Bugs." Penn replied.

"You're a pal." Bugs said to him, patting him on the back.

"It's an honor to help you, Mr. Bugs, sir," Penn replied. "You are my idol."

"Wow, thanks Doc; I really appreciate it." Bugs smiled.

Cindy soon walked over, a bit tired.

"Oh, hey, Cindy, good to see you coming over to offer some help." Penn smiled.

"You dragged me here at 5:00 in the morning." Cindy glared.

"Want some coffee?" Cindy offered.

"I don't think kids are s'posed to drink coffee, Doc." Bugs said.

"Aw, come on, what could happen?" Penn asked as he gave Cindy a cup.

"Ugh... It smells like misery and loathsomeness..." Cindy groaned.

"It will make you feel more awake." Penn suggested.

Cindy then drank the cup of coffee.

"Well...?" Penn asked.

Cindy's eyes widened and she soon zipped around almost like a Powerpuff Girl and she began to talk so fast that no one could understand what she was even saying.

"That's why, Doc." Bugs face-palmed.

"HELLO, WORLD, HOW ARE YOU TODAY?!" Cindy called out.

"All right, take a power nap." Penn said, shoving a pillow to her face to smother her with it, but not in a way that would kill her.

"Aw, Ricky, I wanna be in the shooow~" Cindy said in an annoying voice.

"Nope, nope, I'm taking you back home so you can get some sleep." Penn told her.

Cindy soon ran away from him, bouncing against the walls like a pinball in a machine.

"Cindy, don't make me go African Safari on you again..." Penn said, taking out a giant net.

"Meep meep!" Cindy called out before she soon ran away from her 'uncle'.

"Get back here!" Penn demanded, chasing after her.

"Oi... Everybody's a critic..." Bugs sighed as he bit into his carrot.

* * *

Later on that day, everyone else woke up to practice for the concert.

"Say, where's Cindy?" Trent wondered.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!" Cindy called out.

"Get back here!" Penn demanded.

"Penn, what did you do now?" Brianna asked. "Give Cindy coffee?"

"No!" Penn replied. "...Maybe."

"Penn..." Everyone else said to him.

"Okay, I did." Penn soon admitted.

"Hi! Hi! Hi, everybody!" Cindy said before jumping into Trent's arms. "Hellooooo, Nurse!"

Trent just blinked in confusion.

"Who does she think she is, The Warners?" Jo deadpanned.

Cindy then jumped into Jo's arms next and gave her a zany kiss.

"Okay, she's dead." Jo glared.

"Hey, it's not her fault, it's the espresso." Penn defended.

"Fine... Then _YOU'RE_ DEAD!" Jo then glared at him.

Penn then let out a high-pitched scream. "I'll catch her, okay? Okay! Then everything will be fine and dandy!" he then said out of fear.

"Never give her coffee again." Trent told him.

"No more coffee... Right..." Penn replied.

"EVER!" Jo scolded.

"Did I ever tell you guys that Justine looks cute every day? Because she does..." Cindy let out a laugh.

"What else was in that coffee?" Penn wondered as he tried to take out a leash and stretched out the band to catch Cindy with.

"Okay, guys, let's get to practice, shall we?" Trent suggested. "Tonight is the big night."

"And I'm gonna win that trophy and rub it in ShovelChin's face." Eddy replied.

"Are you trying to be funny or something?" Mike asked Eddy.

"Uhh... No?" Eddy replied.

Everyone else just gave him a deadpan look and then turned around to see Ed with his violin and even Sarah was with him.

"What's she doing here?" June sighed.

"Mom says that I have to keep an eye on him so he can practice." Sarah replied.

"Position and pose starts by fanning your toes and placing your left foot right." Ed began.

"Okay, but when your ears start bleeding, it's not our fault, Toad Princess." Mike told Sarah.

Sarah then stuck her tongue out at Mike. "Ed! Practice now!" she then commanded.

"Okay, Baby Sister." Ed smiled.

"Don't come crying to me when you need an ambulance." Mike told Sarah as she secretly gave ear plugs to everybody else except for Sarah and she and Ed didn't even notice.

The others smiled as Mike was always prepared no matter what the situation was even before it would happen. Ed then began his dreaded violin playing which Mike and her friends didn't hear and Sarah was going to be in a world of pain. Sarah winced as Ed played his violin, and everyone else in the city wasn't as lucky as Mike and her friends.

* * *

Ami and Yumi were practicing for the contest, but they covered their ears as they soon heard the violin.

"What is that horrible sound?!" Ami groaned as she covered her ears.

Yumi growled as she stormed over to go to the source of the sound.

"My ears!" Kaz cried out. "My beautiful ears!"

"WHAT ABOUT EGGS?!" Ami asked.

"NO, I DON'T WANT ANY CHEESE!" Kaz told her.

"What?!" Ami asked.

Jang Keng and Tekirai groaned as they couldn't stand the sound and tried to run away from it and they seemed to get separated which worried Ami's fluffy white cat as she seemed to be all alone and looked around, feeling scared until she ran into Alexandra and Alexander's pet cat Sebastian and the two cats seemed to look at each other like Lady and the Tramp. Sebastian looked at her with a smile. Tekirai then smiled back at him. The sound soon got to them and the two of them hid inside of a cardboard box and they seemed to be able to muffle out the sound and they continued to smile to each other.

* * *

At the Chan's household, Henry, Suzie, Alan, and Tom were practicing outside, but soon stopped as soon as they heard the sound.

"What is that noise?!" Suzie groaned.

"Someone's strangling a lion?" Stanley guessed.

"Sounds like a singing stray cat!" Alan complained as he covered his ears.

"Whatever it is, it's horrible." Tom said.

Everyone tried to avoid the sound, until thankfully, it eventually stopped.

"Ugh! Finally!" Nancy said.

"How was that, guys?" Ed smiled to his friends.

They all gave forced smiles and thumb's ups to him to keep him happy.

"Again! Again!" Dee Dee beamed.

Everyone's eyes then widened as Ed began to play again.

"No, Ed, you don't wanna mess up for the big show, we better save it for later." Mike stopped Ed on time.

"Oh... Okay..." Ed smiled as he stopped for right now.

"So, how ya feelin'?" Mike then smirked down to Sarah. "You glad your big brother is practicing his instrument?"

Sarah didn't say anything but had passed out.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Mike smirked.

Cindy soon came back with an ice pack on her head, looking back to normal and had a mild headache. "Ooh, I have the worst migraine... What's going on over here?" she then mumbled.

"Practice violin." Ed smiled as he got ready to do it again.

"Not now, Ed, give it... Uh... 24 hours, I'll let you know when it's time." Mike told him.

"Okay." Ed smiled as he then stopped again.

"What happened?" Cindy asked.

"Penn gave you some coffee." Eddy said.

"I should've known." Cindy groaned.

Double D then handed her some aspirin.

"Thanks," Cindy said as she took the aspirin and drank a cup of water. "Ah... Much better."

"Watch what you say about Justine." Jo told Cindy.

"Uh... Did I say something?" Cindy asked.

"You mean you don't remember?" Brianna asked.

"Not really..." Cindy said. "I'm not really supposed to drink coffee. What did I say?"

Jo then whispered into her ear.

"Oh, gosh..." Cindy said nervously. "I'm so sorry."

"Just watch it, okay?" Jo reminded.

"Yes, sir, I mean ma'am." Cindy replied.

"Uh, get some sleep, kid, I'll fill in for you today." Penn said, taking Cindy's hand to take her to bed.

"Wow, thanks, Penn." Cindy said.

"Hey, I kinda owe you for giving you coffee." Penn defended.

"See you guys at the concert." Cindy said as she left.

"See ya." Everyone else told her.

"Hopefully Mom stays busy at her new job..." Cindy said as she soon went to bed and went to take a little nap.

Everyone that was practicing with their bands, not knowing that evil was about to come. Then the big night came and the bands was either excited or nervous.

* * *

"Well, well, it looks like we're working together, Bunny Boy." Daffy said to Bugs.

"Yep, and you better be on your best behavior," Bugs warned him. "That means that as a judge, you can't act like Simon Cowell."

"Who says that's a bad thing?" Daffy smirked. "Everybody loves a rebel."

Bugs just shook his head at that.

"Wow, there's so many people out there." Cindy said as she peeked behind the curtain.

"You're not gonna have another nosebleed from stress, are you?" June asked.

"No, I think I got over that problem, but I've brought tissues just in case." Cindy said.

The other bands began to get set up for their time on stage.

* * *

The Tanner family then arrived to find a place to sit.

"I knew it was a bad idea to have Joey find us a parking space." Danny grumbled.

"Hey, I called it, you just went with it." Jesse told him.

"But I found us a spot, didn't I?" Joey defended.

"Dad, I think we're in the wrong area." Stephanie spoke up.

Danny soon looked around and looked at the map.

"Shouldn't we be there by now?" DJ complained.

"Hey, there's someone coming." Stephanie said.

"I hope we can get a good spot." Jo said as she was driving with Autumn to the contest.

Danny then went to stand in the middle of the road and waved his arms to get the driver's attention. "Hey!" he called out.

Autumn's eyes widened and she tapped her big sister's arm.

"Not now, kid, I'm looking for a parking space." Jo said.

Autumn gestured wildly to tell her big sister what was going on.

"Look, I promise that I will buy you some food." Jo told her.

"What?" Jo asked before taking a look and then yelped. "Whoa!"

The family panicked as Jo nearly ran them all over, but luckily, she was able to miss them.

"You guys... I just saw Pamela!" Jesse gasped out of breath.

"Girls, are you okay?" Danny asked.

"We're fine, Dad." DJ said softly.

Michelle shivered and clung to Danny.

"Aw, it's okay, Michelle, Daddy's right here." Danny soothed as he picked up his youngest daughter.

"Hey, pal, do you need glasses or something?" Jesse huffed. "Watch where you're going!"

Jo then got out of the car and towered over them.

"Oh, um, I like your car," Jesse then said nervously. "It's a really unique kind of car."

"You should really be more careful," Danny told Jo. "You could've hurt someone."

"Please don't kill us with your car." Michelle sounded like she was going to cry.

"Then you shouldn't have been standing in the middle of the road, you could've hurt my little sister!" Jo warned before she then panicked and got back into her car. "Oh, my God, Autumn! Autumn! Autumn, are you okay?"

Autumn weakly nodded while rubbing her head.

"You're lucky my little sister didn't get hurt!" Jo glared.

Michelle soon broke down crying, burying her face in Danny's shoulder.

"Shh... It's okay, Michelle, Daddy's here." Danny soothed.

"Whatever, I gotta go." Jo said before walking off.

"You're a meanie!" Michelle cried out. "You didn't even say sorry!"

"Sorry," Jo scoffed. "You guys should pay more attention next time."

"How rude!" Stephanie pouted.

"Watch it, Missy, or you'll make my list." Jo warned Stephanie before going off.

* * *

"Oh, great, the family's here," Shelly said before going to use the bathroom and she was the only one there so far and she soon applied make-up. "To see my big moment with the song that's gonna make the Neptunes win."

"By cheating? I'm rather disappointed." A woman's voice said in the bathroom.

"Huh?! Who's there?!" Shelly asked frantically.

A woman's face soon appeared before taking the form of Shelly's reflection, she had dark blonde hair and light brown eyes, and she seemed to be in a white gown.

"Mom...?" Shelly whispered out of shock.

"Yes, my dear." Pamela replied.

"It can be, you're dead," Shelly said. "How is that possible?"

"Don't you know, dear? Angels are always watching and listening of their living loved ones." Pamela told Shelly.

"What are you doing here?" Shelly asked.

"You're not the same little Shell I knew a long time ago." Pamela pouted.

"This is some kind of prank, right?" Shelly replied. "If you're my mother, prove it."

Pamela closed her eyes and hummed a lullaby that she used to sing to Shelly as a baby.

"That's my lullaby..." Shelly's eyes widened. "You used to sing that to me whenever I was sad."

"Precisely..." Pamela replied.

"Mom... It is you..." Shelly said softly.

"Yes, and I'm a little disappointed that you would result into cheating..." Pamela replied. "You may win the contest, but you'll never win deep in your heart and soul. I mean, your Uncle Jesse would never do such a thing, no matter how much of a bad boy he wants to be."

"You don't understand!" Shelly frowned. "I want to be liked!"

"People will never like you if you cheat and your band mates would never forgive you." Pamela scolded.

"But no one will know I cheated." Shelly said.

"I'll know it and you know it..." Pamela told Shelly. "You can't deny the truth, even if no one else knows about it."

Shelly didn't say anything but soon looked away.

"I'll always love you, my little Sea Shell, but I don't want you to cheat." Pamela said to her.

"I suppose you're right..." Shelly said. "What do I do with the Neptunes though? We still need a song or else we can't compete."

"Well... You do have my permission to use this one song..." Pamela replied.

"I'm not singing about The Flintstones like when Michelle was a baby." Shelly replied.

"Not that..." Pamela replied. "That lullaby I used to sing to you. Your grandparents sang that to your Uncle Jesse and me when we were little, and I suggest you use it."

"I can?" Shelly's eyes widened.

"Yes, you're allowed to." Pamela replied.

"Thanks, Mom... I won't cheat again... I promise!" Shelly replied.

"I certainly hope so..." Pamela replied before her image faded away and Shelly could now only see her reflection.

"Look out, world... There's a new Shelly Tanner." Shelly promised.


	8. Chapter 8

"Good evening, Cartoon Network City, and welcome to the 1st Annual Toon Bands!" The announcer greeted. "Now, give it up for your host, the famous rabbit himself: Bugs Bunny!"

Everybody clapped loudly and cheered happily. Bugs smiled as he came out on stage and waved to them, wearing a suit and tie, but didn't have pants or shoes on.

"And here's Daffy Duck." The announcer then said.

Daffy came out on stage and smiled smugly, but no one clapped for him and there were some people coughing with crickets chirping. "Hmph! People have no respect these days." he then pouted while glaring at everyone.

"Hope you all enjoy the show, Docs," Bugs smiled. "We've had a lot of musicians come near and far to come out here tonight, so let's see what they're made of!"

Everyone then cheered.

"All right, our first music group will be... The Chan Clan!" Bugs announced.

"Good luck." Alexandra said before kissing her boyfriend on the lips.

"Ooh... I didn't know we were supposed to kiss someone." Melody said before she grabbed Stanley and kissed him on the lips.

Stanley's eyes widened and he blushed slightly from the kiss.

"Here goes!" Melody smiled as she came to join Valerie, Josie, and Tabitha.

"Come on, Stanley!" Henry called out to his brother. "We're on right now!"

Stanley babbled in response. Henry soon pushed Stanley on stage, rolling his eyes at his brother. Suzie, Alan, and Tom followed them on stage. Everyone cheered for them, especially their family as they played their song. They sang their song known as I Got the Goods on You. They then finished their song and everyone clapped for The Chan Clan and they took a bow as the curtains closed on them.

"Very good, Docs," Bugs smiled. "Next is the famous Japanese band you all know and love. It's Puffy AmiYumi!"

A lot of people cheered happily.

* * *

"Hmm... Yumi, have you seen Tekirai?" Ami asked. "She's my good luck charm."

"I'm sure she's fine, now come on, we're on!" Yumi told her.

Ami let out a small sigh and soon went to join Yumi.

"Howya doin', Cartoon Network City?!" Yumi yelled out.

The crowd soon went wild.

"1! 2! 3!" Yumi called out.

The two soon began to play their theme song for the crowd. Everyone then cheered for them after their song was done.

"Thank you Cartoon Network City!" Yumi cheered.

The curtains then closed on them as Bugs soon came back.

* * *

"Beautiful, ladies," Bugs smiled. "All right, now our next band you all love, especially you girls out there; it's The Impossibles!"

A lot of the girls squealed and gushed in the audience.

"I LOVE YOU, IMPOSSIBLES!" Mindy called out.

"Wanna warn someone next time?" Nazz teased her cousin.

"Sorry." Mindy chuckled nervously.

"MARRY ME, IMPOSSIBLES!" Jody called out.

"They are so going to marry me." Gwen said.

" _You_?!" Becky scoffed. "No, they are going to marry _me_!"

"I'm starting to look pretty good, huh?" Mindy smirked to Nazz.

Nazz just smirked back and rolled her eyes.

"This one goes out to a very special girl." Multi smiled, looking right at Nazz as the girls squealed and the song soon began.

Nazz sighed dreamily as she knew that it was her. Eddy and Cindy soon peeked behind the curtain again.

"That's it, Cindy, we're finished!" Eddy panicked. "We can't compete against them! We lost!"

Cindy then slapped him to snap him out of it.

"Ow!" Eddy groaned.

"You needed that," Cindy said. "Keep it together, man!"

"But..." Eddy said.

"Do you need another one?" Cindy asked, bringing her hand out.

"I'm good." Eddy told her.

Cindy slapped him anyway.

"Hey! I said I'm okay!" Eddy told her.

"Just need to make sure," Cindy said. "Gosh, you act like you're about to be the next contestant on The Price is Right or something."

* * *

The Impossibles then finished their song and the crowd went wild and so did the girls.

"Awesome, boys, now it's time for those groovy cats, it's Josie and the Pussycats!" Bugs announced.

"Let's break an egg." Melody smiled.

"Break a leg." Alan replied.

"Why would I want to break a leg?" Melody frowned. "I thought we were friends, Alan!"

"It's just an expression, Mel." Tabitha sighed.

"Ooh, I forgot to do the kiss so I can have good luck." Melody then said before she ran over to Stanley and kissed him again.

Stanley soon babbled again.

"Mel... Why'd you kiss that guy...?" Tabitha asked.

"That's what Alexandra did earlier." Melody replied innocently.

"That's because he was her boyfriend." Valerie said.

"Well, he's cute," Melody smiled as she looked over to Stanley. "He tastes like licorice."

"I'm not even going to ask... Come on, guys." Tabitha said.

Everyone cheered as Josie came out with the others.

* * *

Shelly soon came to her group.

"There you are, Shelly!" Clamhead said. "What took you so long in the bathroom?"

"Catch a glimpse of yourself in the mirror again?" Jolene smirked.

"No, listen, I have another song that we can play that is so much better." Shelly said as she pulled out the paper and gave it to them.

"Wow, that is so much better," Biff had to admit. "Did you write this?"

"No, it's something that my mother sang to me when I was little." Shelly said.

"So, where did that other song come from then?" Bubbles asked.

"Uh, let's not talk about that right now, okay?" Shelly smiled nervously.

"Okay." Bubbles smiled back.

"Phew!" Shelly then breathed in relief.

* * *

Josie and the Pussycats then finished their song and everyone clapped.

"Nice job, ladies, okay, now our next band has a walking and talking shark playing the drums for some odd reason," Bugs then informed the crowd. "Let's give it up for The Neptunes!"

Jabberjaw soon came out with the others.

"He seems nice... Like the one shark from Shark Tale..." Cindy commented. "Anyone else see that movie or just me?"

"My mom took me to see that," Eddy said. "It wasn't too bad."

"All right, Shelly! Hi, honey!" Danny smiled as he pulled out his camera to take pictures.

"Daaad..." Shelly whined.

"My baby girl is out there!" Danny smiled to the others. "The one in pink!"

"Oh, boy..." Shelly sighed. "Ahem..." she then stepped up to the microphone. "This goes out to a very special woman in my life. It's old to us, but it's new to you..."

"I bet." Brianna muttered due to her rivalry with Shelly.

The music soon began and the song started.

"What ever happened to predictability?~" Shelly began to sing. "The milk man, the paper boy, the evening TV? How did I get delivered here? Somebody tell me please This old world's confusing me~"

"Oh, wow, that is good!" Eddy complained. "Why couldn't we think of that?! Our music is gonna suck!" He then looked over and saw that Cindy was bobbing along to the music.

"It's pretty good." Cindy said.

"You're not helping us, Cindy!" Eddy told her, shaking her a little violently.

"Clouds as mean as you've ever seen, Ain't a bird who knows your tune, Then a little voice inside you whispers, 'Kid, don't sell your dreams so soon'~" Biff, Bubbles, Jolene, Clamhead, and Jabberjaw sang.

"Everywhere you look, everywhere you go, There's a heart (there's a heart), a hand to hold onto, Everywhere you look, everywhere you go, There's a face of somebody who needs you, Everywhere you look~" The group all sang together.

"Wow, she has the voice of an angel." Alan smiled.

"Who?" Suzie asked, looking at her little brother.

"Jolene." Alan sighed dreamily.

"Oh, boy." Suzie muttered.

The Neptunes kept playing and soon stopped playing. The crowd applauded them while Danny and the family stood up and clapped for the song and Jesse seemed to have tears in his eyes.

"Uncle Jesse, are you crying?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes, Steph, it was beautiful." Jesse smiled tearfully.

"Wow, I guess I was wrong about her," Brianna commented. "I guess she really did change."

"Beautiful, you guys," Bugs said. "And now, next up is a new band that entered, so give it up for The Wild Wolves!"

The crowd cheered as everyone then sat down.

* * *

Shelly waved to the audience before walking off, but accidentally dropped something without realizing it.

"Shelly... You did pretty great..." Brianna smiled to her rival.

"Thanks Brianna," Shelly smiled back. "Good luck out there."

Eddy looked over at Trent, Brianna, Justine, June, Duncan, and Double D with a glare. "We need to beat everyone here!" he told them. "I want the crowd to go wild!"

"Don't worry your little flat head, we got this." Duncan told him.

"It's not about winning, it's the fun." Cindy told Eddy.

"Yeah, but it's real fun to win a trophy and a lot of money." Eddy told her.

"Oi..." Cindy groaned before walking off. "I'll just hang out here with Penn. At least he's not as greedy about money."

"I'll share the money 50:50." Eddy said to her.

"I want 75% for my cut." Cindy said.

"But that's almost half!" Eddy told her.

"Take it or I'll leave." Cindy threatened.

"Fine, deal, you get 75%." Eddy gave in.

"Hm," Cindy smirked. "I guess Penn's lessons about gambling actually came in handy."

The Wild Wolves soon came next to play their song for the competition.

* * *

"Hello out there, Cartoon Network City," Trent smiled. "This is a song I'd like to dedicate to everyone who thinks they are beautiful, but everyone is in their own way."

"Aww~..." The crowd awed to that.

"Here it goes." Trent said and soon strummed his guitar, starting the song.

Eddy whimpered so Cindy then gave him a tissue. Eddy blew his nose and he then handed the tissue back to her who then winced after getting the tissue back. Even Daffy was crying while Bugs patted him on the back.

"All right, thank you, Wild Wolves, that was a great one," Bugs said softly. "Up next is-"

Suddenly, something shot down on the stage, nearly exploding it. The crowd gasped in alarm.

"ME!" A voice grinned before a spotlight shined down on a certain ghost musician.

"Ember McLain?!" Everyone gasped in shock.

"Jinkies!" Cindy gasped.

"And it's time for these bands to be eliminated!" Ember smirked. She then turned her knob and slammed on her guitar strings and a giant portal appeared which sucked all of the other bands inside of the portal and she then closed it with her guitar once they were inside as the crowd gasped. "This'll show all of them... Especially those meddling Hex Girls for what they did to me." Ember smirked.

"We gotta do something!" Eddy panicked.

"Now then, time for my next hit!" Ember smirked and she then turned the knob from her guitar and played her music which hypnotized everyone.

"Ember! Ember!" The crowd soon chanted.

"Ah... Music to my ears..." Ember smirked.

Back on stage, everyone who wasn't in a band looked concerned.

* * *

The Hex Van soon pulled up and Thorn, Dusk, and Luna came out and saw what happened.

"Uh, I think we're late." Dusk said to Thorn and Luna.

"Come on, we better go check it out." Thorn suggested.

The three soon rushed over.

"My nut is pounding something fierce." Bunny groaned.

"You said it, my darling sister." Bunsen agreed.

"We gotta save Henry and Josie and the gang!" Alexandra demanded as she grabbed Eddy and Cindy by their collars.

"Take it easy, Alexandra." Cindy nervously suggested.

"Yeah, we'll rescue them." Eddy added, nervous as well.

"What happened here?" Dusk asked.

"Thorn, Dusk, Luna, did you guys just get here?" Cindy asked.

"Sorry about that, but we got stuck in a bit of traffic." Luna replied.

"Well, Ember McLain just appeared and sucked all of the bands into a portal and then hypnotized everyone to make them worship her." Cindy informed.

"I knew it..." Thorn sighed. "I should've expected this from her, especially to happen tonight of all nights. This is my fault."

"How is it your fault?" Cindy asked the Wiccan.

"Should I tell them?" Thorn asked Dusk and Luna.

"They should know." Dusk allowed.

"What is it?" Eddy asked.

"Well... We know Ember." Thorn said.

"Who doesn't?" Cindy replied.

"No... I mean... Personally..." Thorn replied. "You see, she used to live in Oakhaven like us."

"She did?" Cindy asked.

"Yes," Thorn nodded. "She wanted to be in the band with us."

"Do you think you can stop her?" Eddy asked.

"I suppose I could..." Thorn said before taking out a spell book. "Luckily I have this after I found out that I had magic powers from when we faced Ben Ravencroft."

"Oh, I just hope that the others are alright." Cindy hoped.


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile with the other bands, June woke up and looked around. It looked like they were around a big castle and she looked to see her friends and her boyfriend with them, but for another surprise, the Chan Clan was also with them.

"You guys, wake up!" June told them.

"Five more minutes, Ma." Duncan muttered.

"I'm not your mother, listen to me!" June told him.

Duncan groaned and turned over. June then slapped him awake.

"Ow! Hey!" Duncan groaned with a glare. "What'd you do that for?"

"'Cuz I wanted you to wake up!" June glared back.

"Where are we?" Duncan asked.

"What happened to the other bands?" Double D asked. "It's just us and The Chans."

"Ember sent us here, separating us from the other bands." Justine said.

"It looks like a castle." Suzie said as she looked around.

"Well, I'm not a princess, so what am I doing here?" Henry grumbled a bit.

"Ember sent us here, but why?" Double D wondered.

"We can ask them!" Alan gulped as he saw something.

Both groups turned around and saw a couple of ogres with weapons.

"Aw, crap." Duncan muttered.

The ogres snarled at them.

"No matter, we can just use our powers, nice plan, Ember," Duncan smirked as he tried to earth-bend, but nothing seemed to happen. "What the hell? Hey!"

Justine then tried to lava-bend, but she couldn't, and even Trent or Double D couldn't summon their powers.

"What's going on?!" Trent asked. "Why can't we use our powers?!"

"I think this castle might be blocking our powers." June guessed.

"SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!" Stanley panicked.

The ogres soon came to them.

"We'll do somethin' for ya real good." Ogre 1 grinned as he beat his club in his hand.

"Going to destroy you, that is." The leader added.

"How about you just leave us alone?" Henry glared.

"Ooh, a tough guy, huh?" The other ogre scoffed as he soon grabbed Henry by his collar. "Well, you won't be so tough after we get done with you."

"Oh, yeah? Let's see you try this!" Henry smirked before he tried to Hulk out, but nothing happened. "What?!"

"Very impressive..." Ogre 2 replied. "NOT!"

"What is happening to us?" Henry groaned and he was soon thrown against the wall at first.

"Oh, no!" Suzie gasped.

"Now then, to finish you off, boy." Ogre 2 decided.

"No!" Alan cried out as he then jumped on his back, but the second ogre grabbed him and threw him at the wall.

"Alan!" Henry cried out. "Leave him alone!"

"Destroy them." The leader commanded.

The ogres cheered to that and ran towards them.

"Come on, why won't you let me change?!" Henry groaned. "Damn it!"

"If you mess up my hair, I'm suing!" Suzie glared at the ogres as they ran off.

They soon went to find some place to hide.

"I'm pretty sure if they catch us, they'll eat us, that's what ogres do to people." Alan warned his siblings.

"Gee, I never would've guessed that." Henry deadpanned.

"The coast is clear, let's go." June suggested.

"We better get out of this place," Duncan said. "I wanna earth-bend again."

The two groups then walked around the castle until they saw four doors in front of them.

"Now what do we do?" Tom asked.

"I guess we split up into small groups to go into each door," June suggested. "Stanley, Justine and Henry, me, Double D, and Suzie, Duncan and Alan, then Trent, Brianna, and Tom. Any objections?"

"None here, Captain." Duncan replied.

"Then move out!" June then commanded.

* * *

The groups then split up together to get going.

"Man, this is creeping me out a little..." Justine shuddered.

"Hey, it could be worse." Stanley said.

Henry didn't say anything but roll his eyes, but then, he heard something. "What was that?" he then asked.

"Is something the matter?" Justine asked him.

"I heard something." Henry said.

"Holy moly, look!" Stanley gasped and pointed.

Henry and Justine looked over and gasped as they saw a couple of clones of themselves, but their eyes were green and red as molten lava.

"Aww... Wook at these two widdle teenagers who are powerless." Clone Justine mocked.

"Let's destroy them as Miss Ember commanded us." Clone Henry added.

"Oh, come on! That's not even fair!" Henry complained since the clones seemed to have powers while they didn't. "What's happening?!"

"No one ever said life was gonna be fair." Henry Clone mocked.

Henry just growled out of frustration.

"Let's destroy them." Justine Clone suggested.

"Yes." Clone Henry agreed.

"We might not have powers anymore, but we'll find a way to defeat you." Justine promised.

"Bring it on if you dare." Clone Justine taunted her good counterpart.

 ** _'You must stay determined and believe in yourself, Henry... I know you can do it...'_** A female voice told Henry from inside of his head.

"Huh? Who said that?" Henry asked.

"Henry, look out!" Stanley warned his brother.

Henry turned around and a large green fist punched him to the wall.

"Totally not fair." Henry complained.

Henry's clone just laughed at him. Justine luckily dodged all lava attacks that her evil clone sent her way, but she couldn't dodge much longer.

 ** _"Justine, you must believe in yourself so you can win this."_** A voice told Justine.

"What...?" Justine muttered as she heard the voice.

Justine's clone soon began to shoot lava.

"Wah!" Justine soon ducked down. "Oh, I hope the others are having better luck than us at least."

Henry came out of the hole. His turtleneck sweater was tattered and he was holding his arm, breathing heavily, glaring at his evil counterpart. The Henry Clone just smirked at him while growing in size and tackled him like a football player.

"Ugh..." Henry groaned and used all of the strength he could without turning into a Hulk monster. "Coach von Bartonschmeer, you better appreciate this for when I try to sign up for football next season!"

"Poor Henry... I have to help him..." Stanley sighed before calling out. "Hey! Jolly Green Ugly!"

The Henry Clone then turned around and Stanley threw a rock at him.

Stanley soon ran out of the way. "Missed me!" he then mocked.

* * *

Back with the others, Thorn was flipping through the pages to find a certain spell.

"Can't you search any faster?" Eddy complained.

"You try being a Wiccan with a rock and roll contract!" Thorn glared.

"Sorry!" Eddy replied. "Please continue."

Thorn rolled her eyes as she kept looking. "Aha, here it is!" she said.

"What is it?" Eddy asked.

"Okay, I can't read it unless everybody who wants to come is near me." Thorn suggested.

Everyone then came right by the Wiccan.

"Okay, is everybody ready?" Thorn asked them.

Everyone nodded and looked prepared.

"All right..." Thorn said before she began to recite the spell. "'With an aria blaze and a sonata flare, Take us to the musical villain's lair'!"

And with that, they were teleported away from the park and were suddenly in the secret lair of Ember.

* * *

"Wow, so this is Ember's lair." Cindy commented.

"Looks kinda cozy." Eddy added.

"Almost as cozy as my dad's dentist office." Luna scoffed slightly.

"Come on, we better get going." Thorn suggested.

"I just hope they are doing alright." Cindy said.

"Don't worry, Cindy; we'll find them." Eddy soothed.

"So, you guys seem to know Ember personally." Cindy said to the Hex Girls.

"It's a bit of a long story." Dusk replied.

"It's our fault that she ended up the way that she is today." Luna added.

"How?" Eddy asked.

"Well, she wanted to be in our group and we agreed to it and everything," Thorn began to explain. "It was all good and all right until she started getting crazy and demanding, so we had no choice but to kick her out of the band."

"We came to apologize, but I think she moved away, because we didn't see her again after that." Dusk added.

"Deep." Cindy said.

"We did what we had to do, I guess that's why she ended up like this." Thorn sighed.

"It wasn't your fault, you did what you had to do." Eddy said.

"Thanks." Thorn replied.

And with that, the group walked through the lair.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stanley was running away from his brother's clone.

"I knew that this was a bad idea!"

The Henry Clone grinned and raised his fists then slammed on the ground.

 ** _'Embrace the power within.'_** The female voice told Henry.

"You keep saying that! What does it mean?!" Henry squeezed his eyes shut until he opened his eyes and found himself in a peaceful field with mountains in the background, almost like it was Ancient China. "Where am I?" he then wondered.

"Oh, look at you, you've gotten so big..." A kind woman smiled to him, coming in ancient robes, looking like some sort of royal.

"What is this...?" Henry asked. "What's going on?!"

"That's my little Henry," The woman giggled before hugging him. "I've missed you so much."

"Who are you?" Henry asked. "Hey! Get off of me!"

"It's been far too long..." The woman replied. "I guess you haven't heard much about you. Nǐ hǎo, I am Zhen: The Good Empress."

"How do you know so much about me then?" Henry asked.

"Your mama and I are sisters." Zhen revealed.

"What...?" Henry asked. "Then that means, you're my aunt."

"Why, of course I am." Zhen smiled to him.

Henry looked to her in confusion. "Why hasn't Mama said anything about you back then?" he then asked, suspiciously.

"She was probably trying to protect you all from our other sister, The Evil Empress." Zhen said.

"Other sister?" Henry asked. "You mean, there's more?"

"Yes, my twin... Her name is Zhao." Zhen nodded.

"Wow." Henry said.

"Your mama and I have always gotten along nicely, especially since I believe in peace and harmony while Zhao only wants death and destruction." Zhen coaxed.

Henry's eyes widened in fear to that.

"It's a very long story, but you must believe in yourself with the power within," Zhen told Henry. "You see, Ember has taken the things you value you the most which are your new powers, especially to your friends who were born with their abilities."

"How do I reawaken my powers?" Henry asked.

"You must believe in yourself like your family believes in you, along with your friends and girlfriend," Zhen advised. "Your mama believes in you and I believe in you too."

"Will that work?" Henry asked.

"It has to." Zhen nodded to her nephew.

"All right, I will try." Henry nodded back before he closed his eyes to awaken the Hulk monster. When he opened his eyes, they were now green.

"Now go save the world." Zhen smiled to her nephew.

* * *

Henry soon opened his eyes and he was back in Ember's castle. The Henry Clone soon threw his fist out to punch him and Henry soon grabbed the fist and used it against him and hit the clone over and over again with it.

"Why you hitting yourself? Why you hitting yourself? Why you hitting yourself?" Henry mocked.

"Henry! How?!" Justine asked.

"We have to awaken our mentors who helped us master our abilities, it's a mental thing that Ember took our powers, that's what's holding us back!" Henry told the shy beauty. "Think about who helped you get the powers you have today and you can beat your clone at its own game!"

"Will it work?!" Justine asked.

"Yes!" Henry told her.

Justine nodded and then closed her eyes. Henry looked at his clone with a grin as he then turned into his Hulk form.

"I'm gonna smash you!" The Henry Clone growled.

"Please..." Henry rolled his eyes and he soon began to fight back.

* * *

Justine closed her eyes and when she opened them, she seemed to be on a tropical island paradise, a lot like Hawaii on a good day. "Hello? Is someone there?" she then asked.

"Yes... I'm here..." A woman's voice said.

Justine looked around and looked up onto a cloud to see a certain goddess.

"Hello down there~" Pele called out and giggled.

"Pele!" Justine smiled.

"Hello, my dear, it's been a while." Pele smiled back.

"I'm in a lot of trouble." Justine frowned.

"I know, I saw it when I was with Tiki Torch earlier." Pele replied.

"Could you help me?" Justine asked.

"You know the answer to that, my dear." Pele smiled.

"Uh, I'm hoping for a yes." Justine smiled bashfully.

"It is a yes," Pele replied. "You see... What happened was..." she then told Justine what Zhen had told Henry about what happened about their powers.

"What do I need to do?" Justine asked.

"You must believe in yourself like I believe in you and everyone else as well." Pele replied.

Justine closed her eyes and her eyes turned red as molten lava.

"You make me so proud of you and Justin." Pele said.

* * *

Justine was soon back in Ember's lair and her evil counterpart soon engulfed her in lava.

"Ha! That takes care of her!" Justine Clone smirked.

"Volcano Twin Powers activate!" Justine summoned.

"WHAT?!" The Justine Clone glared.

Suddenly, the lava went flying everywhere as an energy ball came out. Everyone else ran away from the lava before they would get hit by it. Justine soon came out as Kala the female Volcano Twin and glared, looking ready to fight.

"What?! There's no way!" The Justine Clone glared. "That's impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible if you believe." Kala smirked and soon began to beat her easily now.

"I'm gonna smash you up!" The Henry Clone glared.

"You and what army?" Henry retorted as he fought his clone like he was nothing.

The Henry Clone then raised his arms up with a roar.

"Uh-oh! Henry, I mean our Henry, watch out!" Stanley panicked.

Henry just yawned as he took care of his clone, beating him up now that he was able to. The Henry clone groaned as he was on the ground, groaning as he was hurt badly.

"Now, who's the strongest?!" Henry glared.

"You are." The Henry Clone said in defeat.

"That's right, and don't you forget it!" Henry glared.

The clone soon seemed to dissolve into nothing and disappear from existence. Henry then growled and let out a roar.

"Boy, Henry, that was awesome, we got our own Hulk back." Stanley smiled.

Eventually, Henry settled down and became his normal self.

Kala then looked over her clone who dissolved and faded away as well and she soon turned back into Justine. "Nobody saw that, right?" she then asked hopefully about her Volcano Twin transformation. "Please tell me no one saw that."

"You say something, Justine?" Stanley asked.

"Phew! Um, I'll be right back," Justine said before she went behind a corner and pulled out her communicator. "June, Double D, Trent, Brianna, Duncan, are you guys there?"

"A little busy here, Justine." Duncan said as he was fighting his clone.

"Listen, I know what's happened to our powers." Justine said.

"Please tell us." June replied.

"We just have to awaken our mentors who helped us master our abilities, it's a mental thing that Ember took our powers away," Justine told them. "Think about who gave you and helped you with your powers in the first place to beat those clones!"

"Uhh...?" The others asked.

"JUST DO IT!" Justine told them. "If you don't, who knows might happen? We might never get out of here!"

* * *

The others shrugged and thought about their mentors. June with her grandmother, Double D with his ancestor Hama, Trent with the music Pokemon: Meloetta, Duncan with his ancestor Toph, and Brianna with her ancestor Ty Lee.

"I still don't get how you're my mentor, you're a Pokemon." Trent said.

"If you don't like it, then go on the internet and complain." Meloetta replied.

"Meh." Trent shrugged to that.

The others then did what Justine advised them to do and it worked as their clones dissolved after being defeated.

"Hey, we did it!" Brianna smiled.

"All right, let's get out of this trapped castle." June said.

"The question is just... How?" Trent said to her.

* * *

Eventually, they all regrouped after going through the four doors.

"All right, you guys, let's go and find the other bands." June said.

"I hope that they're alright." Justine said.

"Especially Jolene." Alan added.

"And Melody." Stanley added.

The others looked at them.

"It's for business reasons." Stanley said.

"And, uh, that Jolene girl owes me a quarter." Alan added.

"Suuure..." The others replied, not believing that one bit.

"Well, come on." June told them.


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile, Josie and the Gang along, with the Neptunes, were running away from a knight that was chasing after them.

"Well, I didn't picture spending my Saturday night like this!" Tabitha complained. "Oh, sure, let me spend some time out of Nicktropolis to come get chased by a knight!"

"Aw, come on, Tabby, it's not anything different from what we've done before on our adventures around the world." Josie told her little sister.

"Less talking, more running!" Shelly cried out.

"Oh, I broke a heel..." Melody pouted and soon took off her shoes. "Mean old shoes! You'll never work in this town again!" she then threw them aside.

The shoes seemed to hit the knight and make him stop running briefly since they hit him on the head. The knight then groaned and rubbed his head.

"Melody, that was genius!" Valerie smiled. "...Wow, that's something you don't hear every day."

"Oh, thanks," Melody giggled and then looked confused. "What did I do?"

The knight soon glared and looked ready to strike again and suddenly, everybody threw their shoes at him, piling him into a shoe pile.

"Weak knight, am I right?" Alexander chuckled innocently.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Biff said. "Erm... After we get our shoes back on."

Everyone then put their shoes back on and ran off.

* * *

The groups soon ran into each other, but Cindy, Eddy, and the Hex Girls still seemed to be missing.

"Oh, Shelly, I'm glad you're safe." Brianna smiled.

"I'm glad to see you too actually." Shelly smiled back.

"Hey, what's this?" Brianna asked, seeing Shelly's notebook.

"Oh! Uh, don't look at that, Brianna." Shelly panicked.

"Wait... Is this our song...?" Brianna asked before looking at Shelly. "You were gonna use this to cheat so you could win the competition, weren't you?!"

"I... I..." Shelly stammered.

"Oh, Shelly, I thought you changed, I really did!" Brianna glared. "But you're just the same old girl you'll always be!"

"But Bri, that was before someone talked me out of it." Shelly frowned.

"Yeah, right!" Brianna glared. "Shelly, why don't you just get out of here? I'm sure Ember will spare you because you're both soulless and heartless witches!"

"Brianna, please, I'm telling the truth this time!" Shelly begged with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry for everything I did from when we were kids!"

"Bri, I'm not one to take sides, but look at her." Trent told his girlfriend.

Brianna then looked over at Shelly.

"She was mean to you as a kid, but people can change," Trent told her. "And she did say sorry and didn't even preform our song."

"Hmm..." Brianna hummed before looking at Shelly one last time.

"You were gonna cheat?" Bubbles asked.

"I'm sorry, guys, I just wanted you to like me!" Shelly cried. "I shouldn't have done it in the first place, I know that now, but I just wanted you guys to like me! You all seem to hate me!"

"Well, you _are_ kind of a brat sometimes." Jolene reminded her.

"But you're our friend; we would never do that to you, but promise us that you won't do it again." Biff comforted.

"I won't, I promise." Shelly replied.

"You had better not..." Brianna told Shelly. "We had a good thing going on."

"You have my word." Shelly promised them all.

Brianna smiled and hugged Shelly who smiled back.

"Aw, isn't that sweet? Nyahnyahnyah." Jabberjaw smiled to the scene.

Ami then turned around and screamed.

"What's wrong?" Yumi asked her best friend.

"Look!" Ami panicked.

* * *

Everyone then turned around and gasped as they saw the ogres from before.

"We finally found you." The leader sneered.

"Oh, goody, what do we win?" Melody smiled.

"You good kick in the pants." The leader laughed darkly.

"But I'm not wearing pants, Mr. Ogre sir, I'm wearing a skirt." Melody said.

Some of the others sighed to Melody's ditziness.

"Melody, what goes on inside that head of yours...?" Tabitha asked.

"Nuthin' much." Melody smiled innocently.

"Hey uglies, remember us?" Henry scowled.

"Hey, Boss, it's those kids we saw and there's that boy that tried to act tough." Ogre 2 said.

"What are you doing, you wanna get killed?!" June scolded Henry. "Let me and my friends handle this."

Justine looked nervous as well as Stanley, Suzie, Alan, and Tom because they are the only one who knew about him.

"We're doing it, Justine." June said.

"I don't know," Justine smiled nervously. "I'm not sure if that's such a good idea."

"Now's not the time to act timid, now come on." Duncan told her.

"You didn't tell them?" Suzie asked.

Justine just shook her head.

"Uh...?" The ones who didn't know just looked confused of what Justine and the others were talking about.

"Let's get rid of these guys." Henry smirked.

"Hey, I thought we told you guys to get back." Duncan replied.

"Well, we didn't, you're not the only rebel around here." Henry said.

"No, allow _us_." A voice said.

Everyone soon looked over and a door broke down over top of the ogres, flattening them as Cindy and Eddy came with The Hex Girls.

"Hey, guys, we're here to save you." Eddy said.

"Oh, Dusk, thank goodness you're here, Duncan was worried he wouldn't have the chance to ask you to marry him." Abby smirked.

"I DID NOT!" Duncan glared at his sister.

There was some rumbling heard and everyone looked up to see that the ceiling was lowering on them.

"Oh, no!" Cindy cried out.

"Come on, let's go." Thorn told them.

"But we're not going to make it!" Eddy panicked.

"Yes, you will, now go ahead, I'll catch up." Henry replied.

"But we can't leave you." Cindy said.

"GO!" Henry told them.

The others just looked at Henry as he was holding to the ceiling.

"I said GO!" Henry told them.

They soon ran off, doing what they were told to do. Henry growled as the ceiling was lowered on him.

"Don't worry, kid, we'll be back." Thorn told Henry on the way out.

"Are you sure?" Eddy asked.

"GO!" Henry demanded as his eyes flashed green.

"We're coming back for him, okay?" Thorn told Eddy. "Now come on, we have to handle Ember before she destroys the musical world."

"You mean, you guys are gonna face her?" Cindy asked all of The Hex Girls.

"We have to, we caused this, so we'll end it before she finishes off the ones here and even goes to The Partridge Family." Dusk said.

"Oh, the horror!" Cindy cried out.

"Calm down, it'll be alright in the end, it always is." Dusk told her.

"Oh, right, I'm sorry." Cindy said.

"You think that he will be okay?" Suzie asked about her brother.

"He'll catch up, now come on." Thorn said.

Everybody else then followed after the Wiccan.

"Be careful, Henry." Suzie whispered on the way.

Henry looked at his siblings, but winced as the ceiling lowered even more.

* * *

The others were then following The Hex Girls to find a way out.

"We're lost." Eddy said.

"We're not lost, Eddy; we have The Hex Girls helping us." Cindy told him.

"Guys...?" Luna said.

"We're lost?" Eddy guessed.

"I'm not sure where we're going." Luna said.

Eddy's eyes widened as well as Cindy's.

"We're lost?!" Cindy asked.

The Hex Girls merely nodded. Eddy then screamed and ran around in circles, panicking. The girls looked in deadpan.

"Someone wanna silence him before I do something I regret?" Luna grumbled.

Duncan then stuck his foot out, making Eddy trip and then fall onto the ground.

"Hey!"

"Calm down, Eddy, you're gonna lose more hair than you already have," Cindy told him. "I know we're lost, but it's not the end of the world."

"So, what do we do now?" Ami asked.

"Ooh, let's go ask those cute doggies." Melody suggested.

* * *

Everyone turned around and their eyes widened as a pack of massive, fur-covered humanoid beasts with fangs and razor sharp claws with beady red eyes.

"Those aren't doggies!" Tom told Melody.

"They're Wendigos!" Double D added.

"And they eat human flesh!" Cindy panicked as she looked a little nervous.

Melody went to pet the monsters only for them to run off and Cindy ran back, grabbed Melody's hand and run with her. "Aww... I wanted to pet the doggies!" she then pouted.

"And get your face chewed?" Cindy replied.

"Uh... No, that doesn't sound like fun." Melody said.

"Then come with us. "Cindy told her.

"Okay, Sandy." Melody said.

"Cindy." Cindy said.

"Sure thing, Celia." Melody smiled.

"Ugh..." Cindy sighed.

The group was running but gasped as the monsters appeared, surrounding them.

"We're trapped!" Shelly panicked.

"What do we do now?!" Josie asked.

A rumbling noise was heard which made everyone turn around.

"What was that?!" Eddy asked.

"Don't tell me," Cindy gulped. "It's another monster."

"Uh... Okay?" Eddy replied nervously.

The rumbling noise was getting louder and louder which worried everyone.

"Perhaps I can show you the way..." A voice said before everyone looked up and Pamela had come back.

"Jinkies! It's a ghost." Eddy panicked.

"Mom." Shelly whispered.

"Still a ghost." Eddy said.

"Do you mind?!" Shelly glared before looking up. "Mom, you're back."

"I was told you needed guidance," Pamela replied. "Please, allow me to help you out so you can stop Ember."

"Wait a minute, we need to get Henry." Stanley reminded.

"He's coming." Pamela smiled.

Everyone looked confused until they looked over and saw someone bust through the wall. Henry let out a small growl and looked around as he came out.

"Oh, Henry, thank goodness!" Stanley gasped in relief. "I thought we'd never see you again."

Everyone, minus Justine and The Chan Clan, looked confused.

" _That's_ Henry?!" Eddy asked.

"Yes, it is." Justine said.

"How?" Eddy asked before looking at the Chan Clan. "Why didn't you guys change into that too?!"

"Uh, because we can't." Tom said like it was obvious.

"Justine, is there something you want to tell us?" June asked.

"Yes, but I will tell you later." Justine replied.

"Why not now?" June asked.

"Because we have a matter of life and death right now!" Justine told the Te Xuan Ze.

"She's right." Double D agreed.

"All right Justine, but we want an explanation later." June reminded.

"Deal." Justine nodded.

"Where's the way out?" Shelly asked her mother.

"This way." Pamela said before showing them a pathway to a safe way out that would take them to Ember.

"Let us handle Ember." Thorn decided.

"No, we will." Duncan told her.

"But she's _our_ responsibility." Dusk replied.

"So? We can take her down together." Duncan said.

"You guys don't understand." Dusk said.

"Excuse me, but what wouldn't we understand?" Duncan replied. "We know how to use our powers again, so let us help you."

"You guys don't understand." Dusk said.

"Excuse me, but what wouldn't we understand?" Duncan replied. "We know how to use our powers again, so let us help you."

"But she's our problem, we're the ones who made her this way." Luna insisted.

"Well, then we're gonna help you take down Ember because you're our friends and we always have each other's backs, whether it's your problem, it's our problem too." June replied.

The Hex Girls soon looked to each other.

"You don't have much of a choice, come on, guys." June said to them before to the others.

Eddy was walking and he kept looking back at Henry which made him irritated.

"What?!" Henry glared.

"Nothing." Eddy replied quickly.

"You got something to say to me?" Henry asked.

"No, I don't, really." Eddy said.

Henry growled to him. Eddy yelped and walked a little faster to avoid him.

"Eddy, it's not nice to stare." Cindy reminded him.

"But Cindy, look at him." Eddy defended.

"So he's an eight-foot green-skinned Hulk monster, you're a fire-bender." Cindy replied.

"Smart aleck." Eddy grumbled.

Cindy didn't say anything, but smirked.

* * *

They soon came into where the zombie slaves were.

"Ember! Ember! Ember! Ember!" The crowd chanted while the ghost grinned and waved to her new admirers.

"Oh, no!" Josie panicked.

"She got to everyone." Suzie added.

"Alexandra, come on, you've got to wake up!" Henry told his girlfriend.

"Ember, you rock!" Alexandra cheered.

"She won't listen to me..." Henry frowned.

"Try kissing her!" Eddy said. "It works in fairy tales!"

"Like that's gonna work!" Shelly scoffed.

"It doesn't hurt to try." Eddy replied.

Henry soon came in front of Alexandra, then grabbed her by her shirt and soon kissed her right on the lips. Alexandra's eyes widened, and she then blinked before putting her arms around her boyfriend.

"It actually worked." Shelly said.

"You should try to be more supportive." Pamela told Shelly.

"Hey, what happened?" Alexandra asked.

"Ember put a spell on everybody so that they could worship her." Cindy said.

"Is that what's going on here?" Alexandra asked about the other bands as they cheered for Ember.

"Yeah, pretty much." Cindy nodded to the former mean girl.

"So how do you feel about that?" Eddy asked.

"What do _you_ think?!" Alexandra glared at her eyes flashed green.

"Angry?" Stanley guessed.

"Exactly!" Alexandra glared.

"Glad I'm not your therapist." Eddy said.

"Ember is going to _PAY_!" Alexandra sneered.


	11. Chapter 11

Ember smiled to her public and then saw Alexandra. "Hey! Why'd you stop?!" she then glared.

"You sent my boyfriend and friends away!" Alexandra growled.

"Ah, you'll get over it." Ember scoffed.

"Oh, no, no, no, heck no, right after you get over me kicking your ass." Alexandra glared.

"Oh, you wanna try to kill me?" Ember smirked. "Guess what? You can't kill a ghost."

"You're making me angry and you won't like me when I'm angry!" Alexandra warned.

Ember grinned and shot a ray from her guitar at the former mean girl. "Well, that takes care of her." she then smirked.

"Oh, you think so?" Yumi deadpanned.

"You wanna be next, Emo?" Ember glared.

"Wow, that's so original coming from _you_." Yumi deadpanned again.

"We will stop you, Ember!" Cindy vowed.

"Yeah!" Eddy added.

"You little dipsticks make me laugh." Ember chuckled.

"Remember _us_ , Ember?" Thorn asked as she appeared with Dusk and Luna.

Ember growled at them. "You're the biggest traitors I've ever met."

"Look, Ember, you were a nice girl and we had a lot of fun until the power got to your head." Luna told her.

"So what?!" Ember glared. "I should've been the one to lead the band! You're the ones who thought I was crazy!"

"I don't think you're the one to say who's crazy and who's not, and The Hex Girls was my idea to begin with, so I'm the leader, and if you wanted to stay with us, you should've listened to us and not go on a rampage like you do now otherwise none of us would be in this mess." Thorn told her.

"Shut it, no more excuses; I'm going to eliminate you!" Ember glared.

The other band members then stood next to The Hex Girls.

"You gotta get through us first." June retorted.

"Bring it on, I'm not afraid of any of you, and not even Danny Phantom will help you." Ember glared.

"Who needs Danny? We can take you all by ourselves with our powers combined." June glared back in determination.

"Heheheh, like you guys can stop me." Ember scoffed.

"No, not stop you," Henry replied. "...Smash you!"

"Yeah, well, except for the smashing part." Cindy said about the rest of them.

Ember then grinned and summoned The Wendigos.

"It's those things again!" Tabitha cried out.

"Go get them, my pets." Ember commanded.

The Wendigos roared at the bands one was getting close to Josie and Tabitha. Josie hugged her little sister and even closed her eyes as she waited for the impact, but nothing happened.

" **LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!** "

"Alexandra?" Josie blinked.

Alexandra let out a roar as she began to smash nearly everything in sight and came towards the Wendigos and tackled them.

"Wow, go, Alexandra!" Tabitha cheered. "Kick their butts!"

The Wendigos roared back and then tackled the former mean girl.

"NO!" Henry cried out.

Alexandra growled and soon shoved them off and grabbed them, knocking their heads together.

"Too many... Alexandra needs help." Henry said and soon ran and jumped in to help his girlfriend out.

"Come on, you guys, we gotta stop Ember." June told the others.

"What about Henry and Alexandra?" Cindy replied. "Shouldn't we help them?"

"They will be fine, come on, you guys." June said.

"You really think your so-called powers can stop me?" Ember mocked Thorn. "I don't think a Wiccan is even really magical."

"Then explain how I can read spells and cast them," Thorn glared. "You don't have to be like this, Ember. You could've been happy and a good friend, but you had to let the success go to your head."

"So what?" Ember huffed. "I don't even need you guys anymore!"

"This is exactly what we were talking about." Dusk replied.

"Well, I have my own special powers from the Underworld." Ember retorted.

"Can you handle a huge group with their own unique and amazing powers which might actually blow yours out of the water?" Luna huffed.

"Powers? Yeah, right, I took them away from them!" Ember replied.

"Wanna bet?" June's voice asked.

Ember turned around and June's fist punched her in the mouth.

"You can't mess with the Te Xuan Ze," June glared. "I've been training for a long time now."

"Not for much longer!" Ember glared back.

Before she could get back up, everybody soon tackled on Ember and they used their own powers against her.

"Grab the guitar!" Cindy called out. "Somebody grab it!"

"Got it!" Shelly called back.

"Smash it!" Cindy told Shelly. "Smash it with all your might!"

"Don't you dare!" Ember glared.

Shelly grinned and raised the guitar in the air.

"Why smash my guitar when you can join me?" Ember replied. "We can both be famous forever and have nobody stop us!"

"Well... That does sound nice..." Shelly had to admit.

"Join me, Shelly Tanner... Think of the life you could have!" Ember smirked. "A life of freedom! People cheering your name! Nothing is impossible, nothing is unreal, everything will be for real!"

"You stole that from Michael Jackson!" Cindy complained.

"Don't do it!" Brianna cried out.

"Quiet!" Ember snapped at them before smirking to the black-haired girl. "Well, what do you say?"

"I say..." Shelly said but then soon smashed her guitar. "You've just been cancelled."

" **NOOOOOOOO!** " Ember yelled out as there was a bright light from the guitar smashing.

Everyone who was a zombie slave soon returned back to normal.

"You're gonna pay," Ember glared. "Are you forgetting that I still have my Wendigos?"

"Uh, Ember?" Cindy asked.

"What?!" Ember glared down at her.

Cindy then pointed and showed her that Alexandra and Henry had beaten up and defeated all of the Wendigos.

Ember's jaw dropped. "Y-Y-You've beaten my pets?!"

Alexandra and Henry soon towered over Ember.

"Oh, this can't end well." Ember grumbled and she was soon beaten up by both of them.

Everyone then winced for a couple of minutes.

"Okay, you guys, you're good." June told them.

"London Bridge is falling down..." Ember muttered in a daze.

Alexandra and Henry soon settled down.

"I'm so proud of you, Shelly... And now... I must leave..." Pamela said as the clouds opened up above her and she began to levitate.

"Thank you, Mom." Shelly said softly.

Brianna put her hand on her shoulder and Shelly then smiled to her as they made amends.

"Boy, you guys sure did a number on them." Eddy said as he poked one of the Wendigos.

"But... How do we get out of here?" Thorn asked.

"Sally, your mother told me to give this to you." Pamela said, handing Thorn a scrap of paper and soon flew up into the clouds that closed once she was inside of them.

"What is it, Thorn?" Cindy asked.

"It's a spell to get us out of here." Thorn said.

Everyone then huddled together.

" _'In a flash, we must be gone, Send us right back to where we once come'_!" Thorn read aloud which teleported them back to where they were before.

* * *

They were then teleported back on stage.

"Hey, we're back." Cindy said.

Frida soon ran over and hugged Eddy with tears in her eyes. "I was so worried!"

"Frida, you're okay!" Eddy beamed.

"Of course I am, you goofball." Frida replied.

"Everybody okay?" Bugs asked.

"Is it over?" Daffy hid under the table like a coward. "Uh... Gotta look out for those dust bunnies."

"Pfft..." Alexandra scoffed. "Coward."

"Well, let's get on with the show, shall we?" Bugs suggested.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Daffy smiled nervously as he soon came out.

"Uh... Where were we before this chaos started?" Bugs asked.

Penn then came over and whispered into his ears.

"Oh, thanks Doc," Bugs nodded to him. "Next is the famous band that some of you know as Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids!"

"I'm surprised you actually remembered." Cindy teased Penn.

"Eh, don't worry about it, Chyna." Penn smirked, ruffling up her hair.

"Oh! Penn! That hair took ages!" Cindy complained.

"Ah, you'll live." Penn said before walking away.

"Hmph." Cindy pouted.

"This goes out to all of you, we love you, Cartoon Network City." Butch smiled before he began to play with his band mates.

Everyone then clapped to the beat.

"Groovy!" Bunny beamed.

"Yay, Merilee!" Bunsen added.

For some reason, Becky and Gwen looked to Bunny as they thought they could use her for something, but that was a story for another time.

* * *

After the band played, everybody applauded them.

"Thanks, you guys, that was amazing," Bugs applauded. "All right, we have two more bands. The next one is the famous Partridge Family!"

"What? They really came?!" Shelly asked. "Huh, I guess there's a first time for everything."

"My mom is a big fan of them," Cindy said. "She listened to one of their songs the other night."

"I bet she does." Shelly muttered.

Brianna gave her a look.

"Oh... Sorry... That sounds nice..." Shelly smiled apologetically. "Your mom sounds cool."

"I'll be sure to tell her that." Cindy replied.

"Dad... Shelly's creeping me out..." DJ said to Danny. "It's like she's... Nice now."

"Don't be paranoid, DJ; Shelly's always been nice." Danny told her.

"Oh, Mylanta!" DJ groaned.

The Partiage Family stopped performing and everyone clapped.

"Nice, you guys; all right, now our last band are the ones you know and love, let's give it up for The Hex Girls!" Bugs announced.

A lot of people in the crowd went crazy since The Hex Girls were so popular. Dusk smirked backstage once she saw Duncan and blew him a kiss.

"Aww, it's like a fairy tale~" Abby smirked to her older brother.

"Aw, hush up." Duncan scoffed.

The Hex Girls then preformed their popular song: I'm Gonna Put a Spell On You. Bugs and Daffy both really enjoyed the song while Frida was rocking out. Everyone then cheered and clapped real loudly while The Hex Girls took a bow.

"That's all of our bands," Bugs told the audience. We'll take a ten minute intermission and then we'll announce the winner."

Everybody soon met up together to talk and chill out during intermission. Suddenly, Thorn was picked up and she smiled down to see who it was.

* * *

"You are so awesome!" Rock grinned as he stood with his best friend, Spud.

"Thanks, Rock," Thorn chuckled. "I'm so glad that you could come."

"Hey, we wouldn't miss it, I was born at a rock concert." Rock smiled to her as he put her back down.

"Yeah, in your mom's van." Spud said to him.

"Don't ruin the moment, dude!" Rock told his best friend.

Thorn just chuckled and shook her head.

* * *

"Oh, man, you should've seen me, Frida," Eddy smiled. "I was like 'Not so fast, Ember!', and she was like trying to stop me and everyone was all like 'Save us, Eddy!', and I'm like 'Don't worry, you guys, I will save you and everyone.'."

"Uh-huh... What really happened?" Frida asked as she didn't seem to believe that.

"Why do you think I made it up?" Eddy asked her.

Frida then pointed to Tabitha who was behind Eddy, giving him a look.

"Oh!" Eddy smiled nervously. "Hey, Tabitha."

"Eddy was acting scared and was worried about you." Tabitha told Frida.

"He was?" Frida asked.

"I wasn't scared." Eddy defended.

"The only thing that kept him happy and going was the fact of seeing you again." Tabitha continued.

"Aww, thank you, Eddy; you're so awesome!" Frida smiled as she gave him a hug and kissed him.

Eddy mouthed out a thank you to Tabitha. The young keyboardist then smiled and nodded.

* * *

Justine was soon seen explaining to June, Double D, Trent, Brianna, and Duncan about what had happened to Henry because of Mandark and Susan.

"I should've known that those two would've tried something." June commented.

"We're glad that you told us about this, June." Double D added.

"Sorry that I didn't in the first place, you guys." Justine told them.

"So, if he's like The Hulk, does that mean he'll end up being as dumb as a box of rocks?" Duncan asked with a laugh.

Everyone's eyes widened and they then took a step back.

"What? Why aren't you guys laughing?" Duncan asked. "That's your cue to laugh!"

They soon tried to gesture him to stop talking.

"I mean, come on, The Hulk talks in worse English than Rolf does!" Duncan said. "Hulk Smash... Hulk Destroy... Hulk really needs to work on his vocabulary!"

"Duncan!" Double D cried out as he waved his arms frantically.

"I mean Ed is probably smarter than The Hulk and his IQ's at least -5." Duncan continued.

"Hey, Henry, hey, Alexandra." Alan said as he walked by to give a glass of punch to Josie.

"Huh?" Duncan asked and soon looked behind him and yelped. "Gah! Henry and Alexandra!" He then chuckled nervously. "What's up?"

"No, don't mind us, do carry on." Alexandra replied.

"I-I-I didn't say anything important." Duncan said nervously.

"No, no, you said something about The Hulk being dumb..." Alexandra said. "Well, Duncan, do you think I'm dumb too?"

Duncan gulped as he stammered nervously and backed up. Alexandra raised an eyebrow and turned her head before stomping forward. Duncan then panicked and ran for his life like a coward.

"Scaredy cat." Cindy hid a small smirk.

"Don't hurt me!" Duncan cried out. "I need my life!"

Henry and Alexandra laughed as they were having so much fun.

"Aren't you supposed to say 'That was mean, you guys', or 'Why do you have to be such bullies'?" Eddy asked Cindy.

"Nah, I think Duncan deserved that." Cindy replied.

"Well, if you ask me, all they think about is smashing and destroying stuff." Eddy scoffed.

Henry and Alexandra glared at him with their eyes flashing green. Eddy then covered his mouth nervously to that. Henry and Alexandra both nodded firmly to that.

* * *

"See, Alexander? Alexandra can take care of herself." Valerie told the boy beside her.

"I... I guess she can..." Alexander said. "Maybe I judged Henry too quickly."

"He really makes her happy." Valerie said.

"As long as he doesn't turn into that Hulk monster in front of me again." Alexander replied.

"I think you're fine as long as you don't act like your father and make them unhappy." Valerie advised.

"I'll try it." Alexander shrugged.

* * *

"Hey, you're June, right?" Henry asked as he came up to the Chinese girl.

"Yeah, what's up?" June replied.

"I know it's probably full, but I'd like to join your group." Henry said.

"Really?" June replied. "Why?"

"Well, I heard about you and your friends hanging out with each other and help people out, and I want people to know me as a hero and not a monster." Henry explained.

"All right!" Eddy beamed. "It'll be nice to have another guy on the team."

"I'm sure Mike won't mind that." June told Henry.

"Uh, shouldn't we ask Mike first?" Double D asked. "June, I know you're in charge when Mike's not around, but I think you should run it by her first."

"Ah, okay." June shrugged.

Henry then looked at her.

"I gotta talk with Mike about this first since she's the leader and all, but I'm sure she won't have any objections." June said.

"That's fair enough I suppose; I just can't get used to a girl named Mike though," Henry said. "I don't know why she wants to go by a girl anymore anyway, I mean, she's pretty much a boy now."

"Maybe she'll change a bit when we get into high school or something." June replied in understanding.

"I hope you don't mind." Double D said.

"Sure, I can wait." Henry replied.

"Awesome, let me go and find Mike; I'll be right back." June said before walking off to go and find her best friend.

"You want punch?" Henry asked Alexandra.

"Sure," Alexandra smiled. "You think that we'll be treated like real heroes?" she then asked.

"Yes, I promise that people won't see us as monsters." Henry soothed.

"Hm... I don't know about all of that, but it has to be worth a shot." Alexandra said hopefully.

Henry and Alexandra looked at the punch bowl. Their reflections had changed from that and turned into their Hulk forms.

"Now, don't punch the punch or get angry... Don't let anything get to you." Alexandra told Henry, knowing how he was probably feeling.

"I would tell you the same thing." Henry said.

* * *

"Oh, Shelly, I'm so proud of you," Danny smiled as he hugged his oldest daughter. "You did great."

"Thanks, Dad." Shelly smiled back.

"Yeah, you were pretty good." DJ said.

"I haven't heard that song in years..." Jesse smiled. "Guess it shouldn't be a surprise that Pamela told you about it."

"What didn't Pamela talk about?" Joey joked before making a cartoon voice. "Yap, yap, yap, yap, yap."

"You're silly, Uncle Joey." Michelle giggled.

"No matter whether you win or lose, you'll always be #1 to us." Danny smiled to Shelly.

"Thanks, guys." Shelly said to her family, seeming to actually change.

"Wow, I can't believe this, she really did change," Brianna commented. "I guess I was wrong about her."

Shelly soon looked over towards Brianna with her family.

"Hi~" Michelle smiled and waved to Brianna, cutely.

"Aww, aren't you cute?" Brianna cooed to the little blonde girl.

"Guys, this is my friend, Brianna Smith." Shelly introduced.

"Hi, there." Brianna smiled.

"Hey, I think I remember you," Danny said. "Aren't you that girl who had the tree-house with your friends and that dog?"

"Yes, sir, that was me." Brianna nodded.

"I thought so... We heard a lot about you from Shelly." Danny replied.

"I bet," Brianna mumbled slightly before smiling. "Oh, Michelle is that you?"

"Uh-huh~" Michelle smiled.

"It can't be Michelle," Brianna smiled playfully. "Michelle was just a baby when I last saw her."

"I just turned six-years-old." Michelle smiled back.

"And you're still just as cute as a button." Brianna beamed.

Michelle giggled and then jumped off from Danny's arms and landed into Brianna's, nearly making the girl stumble backward.

"I hope we can become friends." Brianna smiled down to the youngest Tanner sister.

Michelle giggled and nodded which made everybody else smile to the scene.


	12. Chapter 12

"Okay, Docs, now it's time to announce the winner for The Toon Band contest." Bugs told the people.

"It was a hard decision, but I think we've reached an understanding." Frida said.

"Just give it to The Wild Wolves already, we know you're gonna do it, they always win for some reason." Kevin rolled his eyes in deadpan.

"Yes, do it, please!" Eddy begged.

"And the winner of The Toon Band is..." Bugs replied. "The Neptunes!"

"What?!" A lot of the others asked in surprise.

"Well, you win some, you lose some." Mike shrugged, but wasn't angry or annoyed and gave a polite smile and clap to The Neptunes.

"We actually won!" Jabberjaw beamed. "Oh, I wish my old friend Kenny were here to see this."

* * *

"It's not fair!" Eddy cried out as he fell down to his knees. "It's not fair!"

"Eddy, we don't have to win every time, that would make us look like Mary Sues." Mike told Eddy.

"Mike, can I talk to you about something?" June asked.

Mike looked to see Eddy still having a tantrum and decided to go talk with June to see what she wanted. "Okay, June, what's up?" she then asked. "Is something the matter?"

"Well, it's about Henry." June said.

"What did he do?" Mike asked, ready to fight.

"No, nothing like that," June said. "He wants to join The Howling Wolves."

"Really?" Mike asked.

"Yes, but there's one thing that you should know about him." June said before she then whispered into her ear.

"Oh, I see." Mike then said.

"You think it would be alright?" June asked.

"Sounds okay so far, but tell him I'll have to sleep on it and get back to him." Mike replied.

"All right, thank you, Mike." June said.

"No problem." Mike replied.

June smiled and then went back to tell Henry what she heard from Mike.

* * *

"Do you know when she'll get back to me?" Henry asked.

"Sorry, Henry, but Mike's a mysterious case," June shrugged. "It could be anytime."

"Oh." Henry said.

"But she didn't say no, so you'll probably be in." June replied.

"I guess so." Henry said.

"Just be patient." June reassured him before walking off.

* * *

Biff smiled to Jolene and let her carry the trophy. Bugs, Daffy, and Frida came to take a picture with the winners of the contest to be in the newspaper.

"We lost, I can't believe it." Eddy sulked.

"I guess you're not all that great, huh, Skipper?" Kevin laughed at him.

"Leave him alone." Henry demanded.

"You gonna try and make me?" Kevin asked Henry.

"Well, why not?" Henry replied. "I'm bigger than you."

"Pfft, you're not so special." Kevin scoffed.

"How about this; you leave my friend alone and I won't hurt you?" Henry replied.

"Okay, bring it on then." Kevin shrugged.

"You made me angry, you know what happens when I get angry?" Henry asked.

"What?" Kevin asked uncaringly.

"Eddy, move out of the way a bit." Henry told Eddy.

"You're in for it now!" Eddy smirked to Kevin before going somewhere safe.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Kevin demanded.

Eddy didn't say anything but laughed at his rival. Henry soon growled and turned into his Hulk form.

"What're you growling at?" Kevin glared as he looked back and soon saw Henry. "What the...?"

Henry roared in Kevin's face, blowing his hat off.

Kevin's eyes widened and he looked down to see a wet spot on his black shorts. "Oh, man!"

"Leave my friends alone or else." Henry glared.

"Do I really wanna know about the or else part?" Kevin asked nervously.

"Kevin wanna get smashed?" Henry glared.

"No, no, I'm fine, I'm fine, just please don't hurt me!" Kevin begged.

"Stay away from my friends or you'll be a pancake... **UNDERSTAND?!** " Henry glared.

"Yes, yes, I understand, I promise!" Kevin begged.

" **GO!** " Henry demanded.

Kevin then ran off, yelling 'Mommy'. Henry nodded firmly and soon calmed down back to his normal form.

"Is it over?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah, come on out." Henry told him.

"Wow, Henry, you're a pal, I owe you big time for this." Eddy smiled.

"Think nothing of it." Henry shrugged.

"You'd be the best bodyguard ever." Eddy said.

"Well, I'm gonna see if college has anything I'd like actually." Henry told him.

Eddy grinned as he then got money signs in his eyes. "You know, Henry, old buddy, old pal, how'd you like to become The Eds' new bodyguard?" he then asked.

"Bodyguard?" Henry replied.

"Yeah!" Eddy said.

"I already told you, I'm going to see what college has to offer me," Henry said. "Besides, don't Mike and June protect you guys enough as it is?"

"Yeah, but-" Eddy tried.

"Sorry Eddy, but I can't." Henry told him.

"Drat!" Eddy groaned.

* * *

Eventually, everybody left to go home because it was late.

"Jolene..." Alan said.

"Now what?" Jolene asked.

"Okay, listen, I'm sorry for what I said before, I was stupid," Alan said to her. "I know it was, and it wasn't even funny; I should be a bit nicer, but this is really important. I like you, I really, really like you, Jolene. You just seem like a very amazing girl and I would do anything to keep you happy, and if you don't like me back, that's fine, I just wanted to tell you how I feel."

Jolene looked at him for a long few moments before speaking again, "Alan Chan...?"

Alan winced as he expected something bad to happen to him, but it didn't, instead, he was given a kiss on the lips from Jolene. Sparks seemed to fly between the two as Alan's speech had worked. Alan looked back and gave a thumb's up and Anne was shown to be there and did the same back to her brother.

"Call me." Jolene said as she handed him a piece of paper.

"Oh... Uh... No problem," Alan smiled to her. "Congratulations on winning."

"Thanks." Jolene smiled back.

* * *

"Uh, do you need any help?" Stanley asked as he went up to Melody as she was putting stuff into her group's van.

"I guess I could use some help," Melody smiled obliviously. "Know anyone who'd like to help?"

"Stanley Chan at your service." Stanley replied.

"Oh, goody," Melody smiled as she handed him a pile of suitcases. "Here you go!"

Stanley stumbled at first, but caught it and smiled as he helped her out.

"You're cute." Melody giggled.

"You think I'm cute?" Stanley asked.

"Mm-hmm!" Melody smiled.

"I'm cute... I'M CUUUUUUTE!" Stanley smiled back before jumping high in the air happily.

Melody giggled and kissed him on the lips then hands him a piece of paper with her phone number. "Bye, cutie~"

* * *

"Looks like this is turning into a love festival all of a sudden." Cindy giggled innocently.

"Say Shelly, I wanna say congratulations." Brianna said.

"Thanks, you didn't do too bad yourself." Shelly replied.

"I guess we can become friends now?" Brianna hoped.

"I think I can make an exception, I just have to do something first." Shelly said.

"Oh? And what's that?" Brianna asked.

"I'll be right back." Shelly told her, before leaving.

"Can't you just tell me?" Brianna shrugged as she stood alone for right now.

* * *

Shelly took out her camera and stuff and soon went to throw it into the lake so that no one would find it. "From now on, there's a new and improved Shelly Tanner!" she promised herself.

"I'm proud of you..." Pamela's voice said in the wind.

"Thank you, Mom." Shelly smiled.

The wind soon blew around Shelly as though Pamela tried to hug her and Shelly hugged herself before going back over. Eventually, everyone went home after the contest and Brianna smiled to herself as her old rival turned into a friend. Everything worked out in the end. Speaking of which...

The End


End file.
